Opposites Attract! Sometimes
by Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd
Summary: When the Sand Siblings visit Konoha unlikely relationships begin to bloom. Opposites are supposed to attract, but is there such a thing as too opposite? Or do the mystertious romantics share more in common than they thought? *New Version*
1. Boring Meetings

Disclaimer: n. - the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal. (More or less; a statement to cover ones own ass)

Hello any amazing readers who have actually waited for the new version of my fic to come out. I know I said summer of last year but I moved and my life got swept away with the wind. Hopefully it is better than it was and I didn't waste my time and yours. I'm happier with it this way and I hope you will be too. And now without further ado:

Welcome to Home Makeover: FANFIC EDITION! This story occurs three years after the time skip making Temari 21, Kankuro 20, Gai's team 19 and the rookies and Gaara 18.

***NOW ON WITH THE SHOW***

* Head Bong*

_Suna_

The Kazekage drummed his fingers against the thick oak table while he stared absent-mindedly at the wall as his mind wondered. The council members continued to drone on about the upcoming visit to Konoha to reassess the treaty papers. They had been discussing the same thing for the last hour and a half completely ignorant, or at least ignoring, their young Kazekage's boredom. Gaara had to do this twice a year and he hated it with every fibre of his being. It wasn't as if he planned on changing his mind and declaring war on Konoha, or anybody else for that matter. And the real onion, as far as he was concerned at least, was that if either he or Tsunade ever wanted to change anything concerning the treaty they didn't even have to wait for these stupid meetings to do so. What purpose did these gatherings actually serve than? Baki had futilely tried to defend them under the guise that they were supposed to show a strong allied front to the citizens of Konoha and Suna as well as their enemy countries. What he didn't understand was why he was forced to participate in the meetings if their true purpose was just for him to visit the other village and attend mundane functions. Gaara had than discovered their real purpose. The old farts he called his council used them as a time to haggle over the inane issues they felt exceptionally important with the Konoha elders. Neither he or Tsunade ever actually listened during the meetings. The only thing he got from them was a headache and a lousy vacation.

"Gaara, did you catch that?" Kankuro asked, leaning over to him from his right. As Gaara's second in command, he had to attend the treaty meetings too. Something they shared in common concerning the meetings, aside from mandatory attendance, was great unadulterated hatred for them.

"Hmm?" Gaara barely acknowledged his brother before he began to zone out again.

"What's got you off in the clouds?" asked Kankuro prodding Gaara in the ribs. Even if Gaara never listened to the councilmen he usually feigned the appearance of interest.

Temari was on his left popping her gum rather obnoxiously, openly interrupting and not caring if she did. As Suna's ambassador to Konoha her presence was also demanded, but she had no say in anything until they were actually in Konoha and discussing trade disputes. The three siblings were desperately trying to find something to engage themselves with so that they wouldn't fall asleep. All while ignoring the hairy eyeball they were getting from Baki and a few of the other council members. Baki had ordered, not requested, but ordered that they be on their best behaviour so that when they arrived in Konoha in three days they would be up to date with the changes the council wanted to see in the treaties. Unfortunately for their previous team leader; none of them cared, not even a little bit. They hadn't even pretended to be interested in the meetings over the last three years since discovering how useless the first one was. No sort of unspeakable wrath had fallen upon them for being inattentive yet and until it did they weren't about to change their outlook on them. Besides it wasn't as if Tsunade was horribly affronted by their complete indifference. The Hokage was either not present, sleeping, or so drunk she eventually passed out anyways.

"Is this stupid thing almost over?" Temari asked in a barely hushed voice as she leaned forward on the table and rested her head in her palm.

"It should be in a few of minutes, why?" Kankuro answered with a sly smirk. "Did you finally find some unfortunate bastard to emasculate?"

"Don't be so foolish Kankuro;" Gaara said with a straight face. Temari was about to thank him before he continued. Finally breaking eye contact with the wall to turn to his brother, "She isn't actually going to go all the way to Konoha just so she can continue to hack away at Shikamaru's diminishing manhood."

"God Temari we'll be there in three days; or can you not keep your libido in check that long?" Kankuro laughed.

Temari stomped her foot causing a gust of wind to topple Kankuro's chair. Gaara 's lips turned upwards in a small smile as all of the council members turned to glare at Kankuro. Offering his apologizes for the disruption he righted his chair and took his seat. Gaara's face returned to its mask and he continued the meeting before anyone else fell victim to his elder sister's infamous wrath.

"I had planned a date with a punching bag." She replied as the meeting continued on. "Unless you'd rather it was you."

The meeting wrapped up and all the council members stood and filed out of the room. Rising and stretching Kankuro said "I'm going to have to pass. No offence sis, but I find incest a little creepy. Plus you are totally not my type." Gaara left the room laughing and shaking his head as his brother dodged Temari's fan and skipped out of the meeting room after him.

Yanking the window open Temari unfolded her fan with a snap and jumped out. She floated across the village admiring Suna as the last rays of the setting sun glinted through the sandy buildings. She set down on the training grounds and began her usual exercise routine.

*Head Bong*

Temari yawned as she walked up the outer staircase to the living levels of the Kazekage tower it was closer to midnight and she had had another early and active day. Gaara was in his personal office reading over some papers while Kankuro tinkered with his puppets at their massive dining room table. The kitchen staff had long ago retired for the evening which suited her just fine. She liked to cook; it was one of the few domestic traits she was actually fond of. Fixing herself some dinner she threw the dishes in the sink for someone else to deal with tomorrow.

"Night!" she called to her brothers as she walked passed Gaara's study and began climbing the stairs up to the bedrooms.

"Good night!" Kankuro yelled back from the dinning room.

Stopping as Gaara asked her to come back down she thought back to anything she had done recently that would warrant his speaking to her on business affairs. Leaning against the door frame to his office she regarded her little brother with a smile. How he had grown up in the last, what had it been, six years? Surely not, it felt like a lifetime ago. She couldn't even imagine her life now without her brothers. As cheesy as it sounded they were her best friends.

"Don't forget to pack tonight we'll be heading to Konoha early tomorrow." Gaara said only looking up from his work for a second. "Also, I've given all the staff the next two weeks off starting tomorrow so if you could make breakfast tomorrow Kankuro and I will most likely love you forever." He said with a smile, not that he'd ever admitted it but he enjoyed Temari's cooking over all of the fancy chefs they'd employed.

"I vote for French toast." Kankuro piped in as Temari pulled him into a head lock and tickling his neck. What were big sisters for after all?

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked easing up on her hold.

"I'd like to be out of here by five." Gaara said pushing a few papers around his desk ignoring his siblings as they simultaneously stuck their tongues out at him immaturely.

Temari trudged back up the stairs thinking of what she had to pack. She had never been one of those girls that really cared what they looked like but she still had to look decent and be able to fight. She threw a couple of kimonos in her bag. As well as a pair of sweat pants and a tank top to sleep in. A couple pairs of shorts and T-shirts, her swim suit and she was done. She went to her private bathroom with her bag and threw in the essentials.

'I hope I've got everything.' she thought to herself, 'Whatever, it's not as if I can't just go and buy anything I might need.'

With that settled she walked back into her room and dropped her bag on the floor. Flopping into bed she thought about what the next two weeks might bring her and hoped they weren't really as dreadful as her imagination had proposed. She tossed and turned till about one before her day finally caught up to her and she fell into a nice solid sleep.

Three hours later her alarm blared through the room jarring her from her dreams. God, she thought, three hours of sleep definitely wasn't as relaxing in hindsight. Rolling out of bed she donned her usual outfit before heading down stairs to start breakfast.

*Head Bong*

Kankuro woke up to the wondrous smells of French toast and freshly ground coffee. Quickly showering and getting dressed he packed what little he would need for their upcoming trip. Forgoing his traditional face paint he headed downstairs. He was met by the largest stack of French toast in the history of mankind and Temari and Gaara already digging into it. Settling into his seat at the massive dining table he began piling the mouth watering food on to the plate set out in front of him.

"Good?" Temari asked smirking as she watched her brothers practically inhale the food; maybe she should do the cooking more often, she pondered.

"Great." This came out more like: "Greamph." as Kankuro's mouth was full of toast and maple syrup.

"Chew, swallow than commence speech." Temari said laughing as her brother train wrecked her. "Delicious."

"It's excellent." Gaara answered after swallowing and taking a drink of water like a gentleman.

After Temari cleared the table and coerced Kankuro into cleaning up the kitchen they left. Even in the early morning the streets of Suna were busy and bubbling with life. The day market was getting ready to open and vendors were already setting up the goods they had procured to sell. The siblings stopped at one of the fruit stands and purchased some extra food for their trip. They were going to be pushing hard with as few pit stops as possible. To Kankuro's great dismay that meant they were not to stop in the hot spring resort that was on the way like they usually did when travelling on official business.

The three of them were to head to Konoha a week in ahead of the council. Hopefully by the time the old goons arrived they would already have the documents drawn up complete with the changes discussed at last night's meeting which Baki had sent Gaara afterwards knowing that none of his former students had been taking notes. Then his council would get there argue with the Konoha elders and after another week of the completely wasteful meetings they would come back to an almost identical version of the original treaty just like they had. Just like every other year. During that week he would be forced to appear at all sorts of ridiculous functions and then they could come home. Well at least he had a routine, Gaara thought, he didn't like surprises.

Gaara shuddered as he thought about all of the pushy mothers shoving their "eligible" daughters on him at those functions. He really needed to find himself a girlfriend or at least start spreading rumours around that he was gay, it was getting that out of hand. As he contemplated how the council would take their most unorthodox Kazekage coming out of the proverbial closet he picked up his pace. The air was still chilled from the desert night and he hoped almost be out of the desert by the time the burning afternoon sun reached its apex.

*Head Bong*

***CUT***

For better or worse?

I think I read somewhere once that it was a three day journey from Suna to Konoha if that isn't correct could someone please let me know? Thank you.

Xxx's and Ooo's. Please review.


	2. Destruction

Disclaimer: n. - the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.

***ACTION***

*Head Bong*

_Konoha_

"God damn it!" snarled Tsunade bringing her fist down on her desk. Shizune sympathized with the desk and made a mental note to order a new one. "Shizune, get me Naruto and Kiba, NOW!"

"Lady Tsunade, they're on that mission to Rice Country. They won't be back for another two days." She replied walking into the Hokage's office. Thinking to herself that she should probably put in a request for another office chair while she was at it. If she remembered correctly the young ninja of Konoha had been especially destructive this month.

"Bloody Hell!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on the desk again. The thick wood trembled from the force above it. Shizune turned and left as Tsunade let out a string of very imaginative curses. Shizune sighed as she seated herself in her own desk. Giving Tonton a pet she leaned on her elbow lazily. She knew the next paper on her superior's desk bore bad news for the poor office furniture. "What?" she heard the shriek.

"Three, two…" The sound of glass shattering rang through the office as Tsunade's chair flew out the window followed by the scream of which ever poor helpless fool didn't know to stay away from the Hokage tower on the last Sunday of the month. It was report day. Over the course of each month Shizune would set aside any of the mundane reports that held horrific news and then gave the stack to Tsunade on the Sunday. That way she didn't have to deal with window repairmen each week, her new system was saving the Hokage a lot of money in repairs and her in Aspirin. This month had been particularly bad. Naruto and Kiba had gotten into a horrible brawl destroying the top floor of the apartment building that Kiba had lived in, two souvenir shops, one very unlucky cabbage vendor's cart and the main structure of the Kazekage's house. The damages were costing an arm and a leg not to mention that the weather in the past month had drastically slowed the progress of rebuilding. Originally the builders were supposed to be done last week but now it wouldn't be done until the Suna council arrived on Saturday, weather prevailing. For now however the Kazekage and his siblings did not have a home.

The report that had made that lovely blue office chair suddenly develop wings and nearly kill that innocent passerby was this: Last Thursday Sasuke Uchiha had somehow invoked the wrath of the usually calm and level headed Weapons Mistress of Konoha. After a rather lengthy and once again destructive battle and twenty or so very strategically place exploding tags had landed both Tenten and Sasuke in the hospital. Neither was suffering from any fatal injuries but Sasuke especially wouldn't be ready for missions for four or five days. Once again construction costs were astronomical and making Tsunade speed up happy hour. Setting her office clock three hours forward Tsunade retrieved one of her more expensive bottles of sake from her secret stash. When Shizune came in to check on her she could hopefully blame the clock and with any luck she just might get off with it this time.

"These kids are going to single-handedly be the cause of my first aneurism." she sighed lying down on the floor. Her desk now had a large hole in the top from where she'd put her foot through it while throwing the chair out the window. She didn't even bother reading the next few reports which was probably best. Shino had completed a two month mission streak and would be out of commission for a week due to torn ligaments in his leg. Ino and Sakura had successfully completed a recon mission in Iwa and now had information about a possible assassination attempt on the Daimyos. Shikamaru was in charge of the Kazekage's visit for the next two weeks and aside from lack of housing that was fine. The rest of the Village had problems with something or another and as far as she could tell her job still sucked. Oh, yeah this week was going to be just peachy.

*Head Bong*

"Tenten, where are you going?" Neji yelled. This was basically an average afternoon for the young couple now. He couldn't even remember what had started the fight this time. "We were in the middle of a conversation."

"Conversation! Hah, your definition of a conversation is seriously twisted, buddy!" she barked bitterly she'd just gotten out of the hospital and had hoped to spend sometime with her boyfriend, this wasn't what she'd had in mind. "And I am going home in case you didn't notice!"

"Tenten, you do not walk out on someone while they are talking to you, no matter what you call it!" He bit back crossing his arms over his chest and scolding her like a child.

I'm not six years old! She wanted to scream but that was an old argument and there was no point in giving him more ammo than he already possessed. Instead she said: "I thought you were done, you seemed done after all. What could you possibly have left to say?" She snapped back. They used to be the perfect overachieving couple; all her friends had said how jealous they were of her relationship with the Hyuuga prodigy. All she could see in their relationship was fighting; it had been that way for awhile now. Who knew where everything had gone wrong?

"Don't get snippy with me Tenten, I obviously wasn't done. I was in the middle of the word "disgraceful"." He bit back following her through the hallway and out of the compound. "Get back here I'm not done with you!"

"For the love of everything good and pure in this world and the next Neji! I'm done with me! What?" She growled grabbing her hair and turning on him. "What could you possibly have left to say?"

"Nothing." He snarled stalking away.

Tenten threw up her hands in defeat and gave a little scream. Stomping out of the Hyuuga compound she was on the war path until she reached the training grounds. After pummelling a poor defenceless tree stump she went home. She missed being happy. Whenever they saw each other things were either average, or they just fought blatantly. The only time she could relax was at work or on a mission and that was down right foolish in her book. Snarling Tenten slammed her apartment door and went straight to the shower. She sighed as the hot water beat into her tense muscles; how she wished for one of the amazing nights they used to spend together. They'd shared a lot of long romantic nights together; good conversations, great dinners, and excellent sex. Now she would settle just for a passionate kiss. The two aggravated each other so much now she'd be lucky if she'd gotten a caring hug in the last month. Even beating the crap out of the Uchiha for his snarky comments hadn't made her feel any better.

*Head Bong*

_Outside_ _Konoha_

"Are we stopping at the tea shop?" Kankuro asked his younger brother as they sped through the forest. The sun was beginning to set and they were less than an hour away from the shop. He was tired of sleeping outside and quick stops for food weren't enough.

"No. If we push ourselves we'll be in Konoha before night fall and we'll have shaved a full day off the usual journey time." Gaara replied readjusting the strap of his gourd. It was true at their usual gruelling pace they always arrived half a day earlier, but what was wrong with pushing it just a little?

"You're horrific." Kankuro grumbled stretching his back. Whenever they travelled, his two crazy siblings would race each other there while expecting him to keep up. He was in their league with fighting and endurance skills and could keep up with them easily but for the love of Gods above and below; he wasn't born with Hermes heels like his two freakish siblings. "Both of you are completely off your rockers." His sister's reply was a nice hard smack over the head with her fan giving Kankuro something else to grumble about. From where they were it was about two hours to the gates at normal speed. Half an hour of silent running later they arrived in Konoha. They showed their passports to the guards and were allowed entry. Declining the offer of a private escort the trio headed towards the Hokage tower.

"Lord Kazekage, Ambassador Temari, Kankuro." Shizune bowed as Kankuro shook his head dejectedly at his lack of title. "You are a full day earlier then we expected. I apologize for not having an escort awaiting your arrival."

"The formality is unnecessary, Shizune." Temari greeted the woman who she'd worked with very closely over the past six years. "Is Tsunade in?"

"Yes..." Shizune hesitated. "We are lacking in- uhm- furniture at the moment though, but you three can go right in if you'd like." Opening the door to her mentors office she was hardly surprised to see the remnants of the desk had been destroyed and said Hokage was now lying on the floor. A ¾ empty bottle of sake sat next to her as she slowly flipped. "Lady Tsunade, the Kazekage is here to see you."

They exchanged the preliminary documents and the two leaders spent the next few hours signing other documents. Night had fully cloaked Konoha before they were done. Kankuro yawned as he stood up and stretched his back. "I'm exhausted! Are you two ready to head over to the house?"

Tsunade blanched, Shizune hung her head while Tonton whimpered. The siblings each shared a look of dread. "What seems to be the problem?" Gaara asked.

"Well you see the thing is-" Shizune started before somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade immediately answered. She was ready to welcome anything that postponed inevitably informing her guests that they didn't have a place to stay. Hinata Hyuuga walked into the empty office looking very unruly. She had bits of tree tangled in her long midnight blue hair and her clothes were ripped in places and dirt smudged in others. Tsunade didn't remember the specifics of the mission she's sent the young woman on, but she was sure it hadn't been something that would explain Hinata's present appearance.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm i-interrupting something. I c-can come back l-later."

"It's no problem Hinata, what can I do for you?" Tsunade waved off the girl's apology.

"I just r-returned from Kirigakure and was c-coming to hand in my r-report." She stuttered slightly pushing her mass of hair out of her face. Her stutter had mostly disappeared along with her "love" for Naruto about two years ago when he'd come out of the closet with Sasuke, but it still snuck up on her sometimes.

"Not at all, just put it over- near the desk I'll deal with it later." Tsunade replied taking another drink. "But before you return home, could you go get Shikamaru?" Hinata's eyes quickly darted away from a certain red-haired Kazekage as she put her report on what she assumed had been the desk.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Hinata bowed and then left.

"As you were saying about our house?" Gaara asked fixing Shizune with a blank stare that made her skin prickle.

"Well…You see…It's like this-"

"It's like this, Naruto and Kiba are stupider than anyone really knew. They trashed the main floor and most of the upper ones and the building was deemed unsafe. It had to be torn down and rebuilt. The construction was supposed to be done last week but the weather made it impossible for the workers to finish in time. It should be done by the time the other officials arrive but for now it's uninhabitable." Tsunade quickly explained.

"So where are we going to stay?" Kankuro and Temari asked at the same time with the same hint of dread.

*Head Bong*

'He has such beautiful eyes.' Hinata mused as she leaped over Konoha. 'Hello! Reality check, anybody?' she mentally slapped herself. Arriving at Shikamaru's small house she knocked and then tried the door. It was open; big surprise, she thought as she let herself in. Most likely her lazy friend was unconscious in his living room. The two of them had become much closer over the years so she had no trouble navigating through the darkness of her friends home. "Shikamaru?" she shook the sleeping chunin awake. "Shikamaru, Lady Tsunade has sent for you."

"What a drag." He grumbled as he pulled his chunin vest on over his dark shirt. He and Hinata hurried over rooftops in companionable silence.

"We've arranged for you to stay in a hotel near by. Now the rooms are not as exquisite as may be appropriate but they're quite large and very private." Shikamaru said as leaning against the wall of the Tsunade's office yawning as he stretched his back.

"That'll be fine." Gaara said his mind elsewhere. As they walked down the outer stairs of the Hokage tower Temari and Kankuro threw their bags at Shikamaru nearly knocking the poor guy over. Shikamaru grumbled handing Kankuro's bag over to Hinata who he had roped into escorting the sand siblings to the motel. They made an odd group as they made their way from the Hokage tower to the hotel.

It wasn't as lavishly furnished as their house had been, Gaara noted, but it was private and he actually liked the simplicity of it. Their rooms were accessible through a staircase in the back unlike the others. They each had their own room as well as a full kitchen with a small dining table. It was more like an apartment than a hotel. It was however, better than some of the places they'd stayed and aside from having a roof over his head he didn't really care.

"I'll be by tomorrow in the afternoon to go over the itinerary of social functions the three of you have been invited to." Shikamaru told them before he and Hinata bowed and left. Going their separate ways for the evening they bid each other good night.

"It's going to be a long week." Shikamaru confided to the night sky watching as the clouds curled around the bright half moon.

*Head Bong*

***CUT***

You like it? No? Tell me why! If anybody really feels the need to have a back story on Sasuke message me I'll see what I can do. Also if you've found any spelling/grammatical errors please let me know and I will fix them.

Xxx's and Ooo's. Please review.


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: n. - the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.

***ACTION***

*****Head Bong*

_Konoha_

"Good morning sleepy head; it's time to get up." A deep gravely voice said, while its owner planted light butterfly kisses down Temari's jaw effectively waking her up. He set the tray laden with a cup of steaming coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a bowl of fresh fruit in front of her. There was even a desert rose resting in a little vase on it.

"I could get used to this." she laughed as she sat up. Hooking her hand around back of his neck she pulled the master chef down to her level and rewarded him with a deep kiss.

"Me too." He smiled against her lips. Breaking away from her he seated himself on the other side of the tray. Popping a strawberry in his mouth he watched her brush her ruffled hair out of her eyes. He loved seeing her in the morning; in his eyes she never looked more beautiful than she did when she first woke up. It may have had something to do with the peacefulness she only possessed when she was still half asleep, not that he had the guts to admit that to her. Leaning across the bed on his elbow he kissed the top of her ankle while he ghosted his fingers up and down the smooth toned muscle of her calf.

"I think I'll keep you around Mr. Nara." She smiled over her coffee cup, a beautiful sparkling diamond ring clinking against the ceramic cup.

"Good to know, Mrs. Nara."

"AH!" Temari shrieked waking up face to face with the floor tangled in the sheet, all the wondrous smells and feelings vanishing along with the hazy cloud of sleep.

"Wh-what? What's happening?" a groggy Kankuro asked from the room next door.

"It-it's nothing; I just fell out of bed" Before she'd even finished her sentence Kankuro's soft snores once again flooded the silent morel room. Temari decided that it would be better to just get up than risk the possibility of falling back into another one, in a series, of Shikamaru centric dreams. This one at least had been PG; if she went back to sleep she might not be that lucky. Dressing quickly she went to make a pot of coffee in the hopes of washing away the demon known as her imagination. She was met by the only thing worse than her dreams: a serious lack of the wonderful magical potion which was essential in banishing them from her mind. Stomping her foot like a petulant child she grabbed her key and left.

*Head Bong*

Shikamaru had woken up in more or less the same frenzy. His deeper, much more vivid imagination had however opened up a whole new level of confusing that Freud himself would have given up on. What could his subconscious possibly be trying to tell him? Splashing cold water over his face he shook his head in a desperate attempt to banish all thoughts of that insane woman from his mind and jumped in the shower. Other than checking in on the construction of the house and later in the day going over the social itinerary of the young Kazekage he virtually had the day off. Ino and Choji had invited him to lunch and the rest of the day was his to sleep through. Sighing contentedly he left the house and headed to his favourite cloud watching place. Soon he could ponder out his dream and maybe convince himself it was nothing more than random nonsense being used to vent pent up sexual tension.

What was he going to do with himself, he questioned, that woman had him wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. Kicking a rock in font of him he stuffed his hand deeper in his pockets. The she-devil probably did know, he thought sourly, she had always enjoyed torturing him.

*Head Bong*

Temari was meditating on top of the coffee shop, a half empty XXL triple espresso sat in front of her still warm. She still couldn't rationalize her dream, but it had at least stopped playing over and over again like a broken record. Breathing deeply she let her muscles relax as the morning sun peeked over the mountains and begin to warm her back. She felt a familiar chakra signature land in front of her.

"Good morning Temari." Hinata greeted, sitting down next to her friend. They had become fairly close over the last couple of years. "What are you doing up here?"

"Enjoying the morning's sun." Temari said opening her eyes; the coffee and the fresh air of Konoha were just what she needed to relax her. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I had an errand to run and then I was coming to find you. I though I would take you out for a girl's day." Hinata smile knowing her friend wouldn't take a day off unless someone was there to give her a little push, or more of a shove like an exploding tag.

"I was going to do some training." Temari said picking up the coffee.

"Not today." Hinata said determined as she stood up and brushed the dust from her clothes, "You take today off and tomorrow we can train till we drop if that is your wish."

"We see each other barely once every few months between all the time you spend on missions or doing other things for the villages. As your friend I believe it is my duty to see that you relax at least once a year if I can." Hinata explained smiling up at her friend.

Temari smirked and finished her drink. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

*Head Bong*

Gaara had bee up even longer than Temari and already hard at work by the time the sun peeked through his office window. He had a nice view from his office this time he noted happily, he could see the deep lush forest stretch out for miles and miles towards his home. Happily signing the bottom of the paper he pushed away from his desk and left the office. As he walked out of the Hokage tower he made his way to the vendors. On his way he saw Shikamaru ambling down the street from the look of the poor guy his day was already off to a bad start as he violently kicked a pebble. The usually easy going Chunin would never do such a mundane thing that wasn't useful and only took energy. Purchasing two large coffee, a hamburger and a kabob of salted pork he made his way back to the motel to see if his lazy older brother was up yet.

Kankuro was awake. In the broadest sense of the word when Gaara arrived back at the motel. He was at the table dressed, but he was looking at the empty coffee pot like it was a dead puppy. All three of the siblings were completely addicted to the caffeinated drink. Handing his brother the other coffee and the hamburger Gaara took a seat across from him at the table.

"So what horrible duties do you have in store for us today?"

"Nothing, I finished all of the preliminary documents. For once we have the day to ourselves."

"A day off? Really?" Kankuro said sarcastically, "It's been so long I'm not sure I know what to do with myself!"

Gaara just smirked as he finished off his coffee. He and Kankuro discussed some small matters concerning recent affairs in Suna. Once he finished he changed out of his Kazekage robes and into his dark pants and long-sleeved crimson coat. Gaara left his brother and went for a walk around Konoha. As he approached the gates the guards immediately bowed.

"Lord Kazekage, may we supply you with an escort?" Gaara shook his head and continued out the gate. "Please sir, we aren't supposed to let dignitaries leave without an escort."

He shook his head again and gave them a look. Challenging them to say that they thought him incapable of looking after himself.

He walked for sometime wandering the lush forests surrounding Konoha. He sensed a chakra signature coming towards him from the village at rather lazy speed. Gaara was unsurprised when Shikamaru dropped from a tree to stand beside him.

"It's not nice to terrorize the gate guards." Shikamaru laughed as he joined Gaara in his walk. The two enjoyed a companionable silence as they walked farther and farther away from the village.

*Head Bong*

Hinata's first step to girl's day had been to buy flowers to brighten up the motel; plus she wanted some for her own room, so they were in the Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

"What do you think about these ones?" Hinata asked Temari holding up light purple tulips.

"Sure." Temari answered dreamily.

"Are you all right?" Hinata Temari, she wasn't acting like herself and it made her nervous. "You haven't been yourself all m-morning! Do you have a c-cold?" Laying the back of her hand on her friend's forehead.

"Uhm, I-I..." Temari stuttered rubbing the back of her head, "I just didn't sleep well."

"I'm not an idiot, Temari," she reminded her friend setting the tulips down. "What's really wrong?" Hinata turned and stared at her hard, which still wasn't very intimidating.

"I sort of slept with Shikamaru..." she mumbled under her breath.

"YOU WHA-" Hinata yelled uncharacteristically before Temari clasped her hand over Hinata's mouth and dragged her outside.

"Shush! I don't want anyone to know." Temari shout-whispered.

"How d-did you manage that? You haven't even b-been here for twenty-four hours!"

"Last time I was here we had to much to drink; one thing just sort of led to another and it happened. It's not like he and I are serious."

"S-sure..."

"And ever since then I've been having dreams about him. Like..." she looked around to make sure no one was within her hearing distance before dropping her voice even further "sex dreams."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Hinata asked lightly pinching her friend's arm.

"It never crossed my mind?"

"Ouch, thank you, I feel s-so special." Hinata joked. "N-next time I want to be i-informed," she turned going back into the store leaving a dumbfounded Temari behind her.

'What does she mean next time?' Temari thought to herself following Hinata back into the flower shop and just as she was about to say it out loud Hinata thrust a bouquet of flowers in her face.

"What do you think of these?" Hinata asked referring to the same light purple tulips as before.

"They are pretty but I've always preferred red tiger lilies." Temari said picking up a big bouquet of said flowers and taking in their fresh scent. "I can never have them in the house because one; flowers don't do well in the desert and two; between Kankuro and I, our house is too rowdy to have vases out in the open."

Hinata laughed, "Well that I c-can understand, I'm going to go ask Mrs. Yamanaka if they have any f-fake bouquets for you to t-take home!"

For the next half hour they collected up dozens of different kinds of flowers. Mrs. Yamanaka was able to find a fake bouquet of red tiger lilies and Hinata bought a couple of potted plants as well.

"I can't believe we bought so many flowers." Temari said exasperatedly from the living room as Hinata came out of Gaara's room her face lightly coloured pink. She'd taken a great deal of thought into what kind of flower Gaara would like. She realized that guys didn't really care about such things but she still cared. She hoped he would like the soft lavender morning glories she'd put next to his bed. Hinata knew that he still had trouble sleeping even without the demon in him and these would always bloom at night.

Once they had decorated the motel room with floral arrangements they went out for lunch. As they were leaving the small tea shop they'd eaten in a chunin dropped in front of them.

"Ambassador, you've been summoned by the Kazekage to return home."

"Thank you." he disappeared and she turned to Hinata. "I'm not sure how I feel about being "summoned" by my baby brother. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Oh it's no t-trouble I can see myself home. It sounds i-important!"

"Nahh,chances are Kankuro just can't figure out how to work the shower or something foolish like that." she laughed as she headed in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound at a very easy pace.

*Head Bong*

Gaara and Shikamaru entered the hotel room to find Kankuro coming out of the shower wearing only his black pants.

"I brought the list of functions you've been invited to." Pulling the scroll out of his back pocket he handed it to Kankuro.

Gaara entered his room to set his gourd on the bed and paused; sitting on his bedside table was a potted planted. The soft purple buds were twirled shut like the spiral of a unicorns horn. He reached out and softly touched the velvety petals wondering where they had come from. In fact he'd noticed their whole place had suddenly seemed more homey. Which confused him because they never kept flowers at home. It was the smell, he finally realized. Somehow the smell of his room made him feel at home he tried to place it but the origin of the sweet smell escaped him.

"Gaara, hurry up."

He turned from the flower and made his way back out to the living area. It was just the usual stuffy parties, Gaara noted, with two exceptions. He and his sibling had been invited to the Rookie Nine's monthly party and beneath that, in messier hand writing than he knew belonged to the chunin in front of him was an invitation to come to "Naruto's Post-Party Smash." A small smile pulled at the corner of the traditionally stoic Kazekage's mouth.

"How many of these things do we actually need to attend to be respectful?" Kankuro asked looking at the list like a child would at chores.

Shikamaru took the list and went over it with a pen quickly. "These ones can be declined easily. These three here are from the noble clans I suggest they be attended. Once the Suna Council arrives this will be a mandatory attendance like every year." He crossed out four more large parties leaving the list at: four dinners, three balls, and an appearance by Gaara at the opening of a new wing in the hospital as well as Naruto and Rookie's parties. "That's the best I can do."

"I'll take it!" Kankuro said exuberantly, most of the events were scheduled for the following week aside from one of the dinners.

"One more thing," Shikamaru said as he rolled up the scroll.

"Honey I'm home!" yelled Temari opening the door her arms full of groceries. "Oh its you." she stated dejectedly to Shikamaru. "I bought coffee and some things for breakfast and dinner."

"I love you." Kankuro said giving her a big childish grin.

"As I was saying, all of these events are going to be extremely formal aside from the Rookie party. I would highly suggest that you two both have escorts." he said looking at Kankuro and Temari. "Especially for the civilian events this is the first time they've reached out to you guys. It presents a better front if you show up with someone from Konoha."

"Wait, what?" Temari looked at him shocked. "Why?"

"Why doesn't Gaara have to find a date?" Kankuro complained.

"Because being the Kazekage has it's perks." Gaara said laughing to himself.

"Well if all three of you took escorts it would probably relax everyone, but I'm just saying. Complete suggestion in no way is it an obligation. Just think on it." Stretching and yawning Shikamaru excused himself and left the sand siblings each sharing one thought; who the hell could they take?

*Head Bong*

Tsunade sat at her desk staring at the same paper she had been for the last twenty minutes unable to concentrate. This desk was built out of chakra infused cedar another one of Shizune's futile attempts to make this one last longer than her previous desks.

"Lady Tsundae?" Sakura knocked. She was taking over Shizune's duties while for the week. After yesterday Tsunade had given the poor girl the week off and sent her to Yugakure. "I just wanted to inform you that the Kazekage just sent a messenger over to set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. Is that all right or should I send him back and inform Lord Gaara that it needs to be rescheduled?"

"That'll be fine, Sakura." She sighed signing the bottom of the mission report. "You can head on home now if you'd like. I'm almost done here."

"Good night, Lady Tsunade I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura packed up her desk and headed to the town house that she shared with Naruto and Sasuke (make up your own story about how he got home). Dinner was set out on the table for her and the dishes were done. She loved living with the two of them. Don't let anyone tel you that living with an obsessive compulsive gay perfectionist and his hilarious boyfriend was anything but great. They house stayed clean your mood stayed up and life could never look better. Even if her dreams of one day marrying Sasuke had gotten flushed down the crapper at least she still had to the two best friends a girl could ask for. Cleaning up her dishes and heading to bed she smiled at how well life had turned out.

*Head Bong*

***CUT***

I have reached six pages hear me roar!

Xxx's and Ooo's. Review please!


	4. Massage

Disclaimer: n. -the act of disclaiming; the renouncing; repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.

***Action***

*Head Bong*

_Konoha_

Aiming a spinning kick at the dummy in front of her Hinata concentrated on her breathing as she forced chakra from her leg. If she could just make it more precise. The next hit splintered the wood as she sent a jolt of sharpened chakra from her palm. She'd been working on a new fighting style that caused physical trauma as while as shut down the chakra network. It was her goal to develop a jutsu that worked perfectly to her strengths and made her a better ninja. For the most part it was working; it just needed be stronger and faster so that it could hold up in an actual fight. She'd promised herself that she was never going to need rescuing again.

Taking a well deserved break she drained the last of the water from her canteen. Deciding that a quick jog around the village would help her unwind and cool down she stretched and set her gear with her sweater beside the practice dummies. Hinata left the training grounds and headed for the Hokage tower. Starting at a nice moderate pace she passed through the other training grounds seeing them as empty as her own was. A cool breeze was sweeping through the village as the moon rose high in the sky. Passing the shops Hinata began to speed up stretching out her legs as she made sure her breathing stayed even. When she arrived at the Hokage tower she slowed back to her original pace and continued around the block.

When she turned the corner a shiver wracked through her body. She felt as if a pair of eyes were burning themselves into the back of her neck. Shaking it off as paranoia Hinata didn't let her concentration break. After running another block and not feeling anymore relaxed she added just enough chakra to her eyes to boost her vision. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there weren't any flashes of chakra being used and as far as she could see no one was awake shinobi or civilian. Scolding herself for being so foolish Hinata hurried back to the training grounds to collect her things before retiring for a few hours of decent sleep. She had the first morning shift on gate duty tomorrow.

Arriving at the training grounds she grabbed her canteen and walked towards the river. Filling it she took a big gulp and splashed some of the cold water on her neck and face. That was when the sounds of someone beating on a dummy made it to her ears. Making her way back to her jacket and gear her eyes latched onto the fine male specimen currently delivering a high kick to the wooden practice dummy. Hinata then noticed the rich red hair on top of said persons head. Finally she realized just who was out here in the middle of the night shirtless and kidnapping her train of thought.

'Oh boy!' she thought to herself her chakra enhanced eyes not missing a single muscle flex as he punched the wood again. His concentration was very impressive, she noted continuing to watch him.

Finally he finished his set and drained his canteen over his head. Hinata had always been quite conservative, but right now all she could think about was tackling him and all his glory to the ground. She turned to leave deciding it wasn't right to be standing here gawking at him like a fan girl; that of course was when he noticed her.

Gaara couldn't believe his eyes when he registered who the beauty standing in front of him was. She wasn't wearing her traditional jacket instead he had a clear view of her figure in her tight mesh shirt. Wow, he thought how long had she been hiding _that_ under her lavender armour.

"Good evening Ms. Hyuuga." he greeted referring to her formally as he bowed his head.

She bowed back and then offered her canteen, "Yours seems to be empty."

He quickly drank the water offering her back the empty container. She began to feel extremely uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny.

"Have I interrupted your training?" he asked after, what seemed to Hinata, an eternity of silence.

"N-not at all. It's all y-yours."

He was silent again his eyes still staring deeply into her pale eyes. "I was hoping for a sparring partner, but if you are done perhaps another day. Enjoy the rest of your evening Ms. Hyuuga."

"I-I don't know how m-much help I w-would b-be, but I'd be h-honoured to spar with y-you Lord Kazekage." she replied her face flushing.

They both agreed on a basic taijutsu match without any chakra use or weapons. Hinata took a deep breath as she stretched out her arms. What was she possibly thinking going against the Kazekage it was really just an invitation to have her ass handed to her.

"Ready?"

She nodded and dropped into her traditional stance. Gaara made the first move aiming a fast kick at her left side. Blocking it Hinata tried to execute a series of punches but Gaara gave her no time to recover. Spinning around behind Hinata, he delivered a solid kick to the small of her back; he used half the strength he usually would apply not wanting to hurt her. Hinata hurdled forward rolling into a crouch when she hit the ground. Before she had a chance to recover he was on top of her pining her to the ground.

"Again?" he asked her smirking proudly. She nodded and they prepared themselves again.

This time Hinata put some distance between herself and the Kazekage while she tried to come up with a plan. If she used her knowledge of the human nervous system she could disable him, but she'd have to get very close to him to do that. Her flexibility might give her an advantage when he got close enough to her, but he was bigger and stronger and faster. Gaara jumped forward and dropped trying to swipe her feet out from under her. Hinata jumped and spun in the air landing behind him. He recovered fast blocking her jab and gripping her wrist in a vice-like hold. He pulled her close and hooked his foot behind hers pulling her feet from underneath her. Using her flexibility and speed she flipped herself over. Spinning around she ducked under his arm placing herself solidly behind him. Hinata was able to execute her first hit rendering the muscles of his right arm virtually useless. Before she could dig her hand into the cluster nerves in the lower back to finish him off Gaara slammed his elbow into her solar plexus effectively knocking the wind out of her. Now that he was barely able to move his arm without intense cramping Gaara became warier. He jumped back racking his brain for a way to end this match fast.

He honestly was surprised that it had lasted this long so far. Sure neither were trying their hardest, he especially, but from their first match he hadn't expected this. From what he remembered Hinata Hyuuga had always been the weak one. Gaara recalled her match against her cousin Neji Hyuuga in the semi-finals of his first chunin exam. Her flexibility was definitely her greatest strength as well as her determination. What was her weakness though? He hadn't seen her in combat in over five years. Hinata made another dive towards him aiming a kick at his weakened side. Gaara spun and grabbed her ankle with his left hand. Trying to spin out Gaara's grip was completely useless. Gaara stepped forward and pulled her other foot out from underneath her landing her on her back. He leaned his knee against her chest effectively pinning her against the ground. Hinata's whole body heated up with embarrassment when she finally realized how close they were together. She'd been so preoccupied with the fight that she'd been unaware of their current attire. Gaara was still shirtless which made her blush again. She herself however was wearing shorts that allowed her complete movement but only covered the top half of her thighs and her fishnet shirt which was very tight against her chest. She flipped him over taking advantage of his weakened arm and attempted to pin him to the ground. Even without his right arm he was stronger than her so she ended up underneath him again and bright red.

"Done?" he asked straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. He received a vigorous nod in return and got up helping Hinata to her feet. "Thank you for the match." She stumbled when she got to her feet and fell into Gaara. It was that moment; the one you always read about in romantic novels, the moment right before you were supposed to kiss.

"I have to go." She said very fast bowing and running away. Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga Compound still flushed. She'd dreamed about the day where someone could take her breath away like that and Gaara had done it accidentally. Taking a deep calming breath she snuck into the compound through her still open window. Her father didn't like her or her sister leaving after eleven unless they had an escort. It was kind of nice to know that he cared even if he didn't think of her as worthy to be the heiress.

Sitting in front of her vanity mirror Hinata brushed out her long hair musing over the events of the last four days. Temari and her brothers had been trapped in meetings while Hinata was distracted by little missions and helping out at the academy. Now she really had something to tell the older girl. Seeing Gaara tonight had brought up a lot of questions that until now she'd been able to forget. Tomorrow night however was the Rookie Nine's monthly party and she was certain that it was going to be awkward. It was being held at a bar that employed shinobi part time when missions were slow. Hinata was very thankful that she'd never had to stress over money because she'd watched her friends driven to the brink of insomnia with work. Compared to her friends she felt like a free loader because all of them had moved out of their parents homes already. The thought however scared her. She'd never been on her own. What if she couldn't find enough work to keep up her rent? What if she had to ask Neji for help? Or worse, her father? She'd accepted that until she could have that conversation with herself without pacing a rut into her bedroom floor it'd be best if she stayed at home.

Curling up in bed she let her mind wonder back to Gaara. She wondered if he ever thought about her and whether or not she was his type. Most of all she wondered if he'd felt what she had early that night. Since Naruto she hadn't really thought of anyone in a romantic light. He was just so different she told herself. Something in the way her stomach did somersaults every time they were in the same room. Or the way the thought of him alone made her burn up like alcohol. Maybe she was just kidding herself after all it wouldn't be the first time she'd gotten so wrapped up in the thought of someone that she convinced herself she was in love. Perhaps she'd get some of the answers she needed tomorrow night.

*Head Bong*

In the heat of summer the villagers of Konoha moved with a relaxed ease. No one was rushed to get anywhere or do anything. Everyone enjoyed the relaxing pace and blissful heat. For Ino Yamanaka that meant hiding in the cool storage room where they kept the bulbs. Both her parents were out of town for the next few days. Her father was on an intelligence mission and her mother was at a workshop for genetic modification. Ino flipped the page of her magazine her eyes landing on the horoscope section. She was a fairly down to earth girl not letting superstition run her life but this was her daily dose of destiny; a guilty pleasure if you will.

"Libra, Libra, Libra." she muttered her finger leading her eyes down the page as she looked for hers.

A shared delight in culture, art, and literature will lead you to an interesting meeting with a Pisces in the near future. The gap between you may soon become to difficult to bridge without excellent communication. Pisces need solitude; give him his space. If you both respect this one basic difference you might make it. Libra you may bring a pragmatism that the abstract Pisces can't understand. Venus is in control this week Libra and love is everywhere; relax and let it happen.

"Well that was rather pointed." Ino became lost in thought; ever since she'd seen Tenten and Neji screaming at each other a few days ago she had been reevaluating every relationship she had at the moment. This horoscope had just reopened that confusing train of thought. She'd never considered herself as the marrying type as she was still enjoying hot one night stands every other weekend. Maybe it was time to find someone though. After all there was no telling how long she would live as far as her occupation went. Ino scrunched her nose up at the thought of children. She'd helped Kurenai take care of the baby once and awhile which wasn't so bad. She liked kids and babies so long as she could hand them back to the parents when they started to cry. Ino couldn't imagine being the one handed the child. Maybe she was over thinking it. There wasn't any rule book that said she had to have kids now anyways, was there? Maybe she was getting a little far ahead of herself after all she hadn't even found a guy yet. She was broke from her thoughts when she heard the bell on the door ring.

"I'll be right with you!" She yelled, closing her magazine she quickly put on her shoes before exiting the cold storage. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a flower that screams love." the young man in front of her said wringing his hands.

"Love?" she asked not believing her ears, she let a kind smile rest on her face as she joined him on the other side of the counter, "What's the occasion?"

"I'm proposing to my girlfriend tonight." He smiled back beaming with adoration while he fiddled with the velvet box.

"Can I see?" She asked gesturing towards the box.

"I went all the way to Land of Waves to get it custom made." he told her opening the box. There was large round cut diamond centred in between two fish; almost an exact replica of the Pisces in her magazine, shaking her head in a desperate attempt to get rid of the unnerving experience she was having.

"She's one lucky girl." Ino couldn't take her eyes off the ring she was definitely ready for that part of marriage. It sparkled beautifully as the sun shining through the window caught it splaying rainbows across the shop. "Lets see if we can't find her a bouquet to match that beautiful ring. Now a red rose is the classic love flower it screams romance but it is pretty predictable. Or you could go with a more innocent pure love and get her daisies." Ino showed him the different arrangements they had.

"What about those ones?" he asked looking at their anniversary table.

"We set aside carnations and irises more as a long time couples. I'll share a secret with you though. If you like it than she'll like it. Knowing that you put thought into it is the most romantic thing in the world. What kind of flowers does she like?"

"Uhm, well..."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Ino smiled. Walking around the shop she pulled a few flowers from here and there creating a full bouquet centring around a couple of white lilies. Wildflowers for adoration and soft wild roses for true love. She explained the meaning to him and wrote a little poem in the card. "Best of luck tonight."

"Thank you so much!" he beamed while he paid. "Your boyfriend is a very lucky man."

"I don't have a boyfriend." she corrected him.

"I'm sorry, you seem like such a romantic I couldn't imagine you being single. Best of luck to finding one though I don't think you'll be on the market for much longer." he gave her knowing look that she found a little unnerving .

Ino couldn't help but feel his overwhelming love spread through her body and bring a big smile to her face. Maybe it was time for a change of life. After all her looks weren't getting any better and her life wasn't getting any safer. Now she was faced with one big issue; who? She spent the rest of the day catering to lovestruck men and women. Couples celebrating engagements, anniversaries; one pushing 50 years together. It was quite unsettling for her to be around all that love after her life altering horoscope that morning.

*Head Bong*

Shikamaru was still half asleep as he headed towards the Hokage Tower. His father and Tsuande were developing a new medication for and he was supposed to deliver his father's update. For some God forsaken reason his mother had insisted that it be delivered at dawn. When he'd brought up the fact that Tsunade was probably still passed out from a night of drinking his mom had lectured him for three hours. He'd decided to kill two birds with one stone and stop in at the sand siblings motel. Normally wouldn't check in on them so early in the morning but as he was over there why not, but after all if he didn't go see Temari his mom would likely rail on him for another couple hours or more. On his way out the door Yoshino had been very adamant that he would become the subject of great torture if he did not invite "that lovely girl of his" over for dinner as soon as she was able. He was absolutely convinced that their friendship had come straight from Hell itself with the intent to kill him.

Kankuro was awoken by the knock at the door. Hoping that the person would just go away he rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. When the person knocked again he dragged himself out of bed grumpily and went to answer the door. His irritation was momentarily suppressed by the surprise he received from seeing the laziest chunin in the world up before him, but it didn't last long.

"This better be a freaking life and death situation or I'm handing you over to my sister." he growled leaning his head against the door.

"Heh." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head before moving right past Kankuro's comment. "It really isn't, but I hope you'll let me slide this time. I've grown ever so attached to my appendages."

"You know what, there is something that I need." Kankuro said, his tone turning serious. "More sleep!"

"Sorry I thought that Temari and Gaara would be here. Where are they?"

"They're at the Hokage tower." Kankuro grumbled walking away. His duties concerning the treaties was only to know what was going on; he had no real role. "I'm going back to sleep now. Show yourself out." He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Arriving at the Hokage tower Shikamaru was proven right once again when Shizune informed him that Tsunade wouldn't be in for another three hours. Instead she told him that the scroll could be delivered to the medic department on the floor below. He delivered the scroll and made his way to Gaara's office down the hall. Temari slammed the door just about ripping it from the hinges and almost bulldozed him over a few feet from the Kazekage's office. "Tell him to go to the doctor!" she screeched at him.

Shikamaru put his hand over her mouth. "Lower your voice or I'm going to need a doctor." The scowl Temari gave him could have peeled paint, but he chose to ignore it. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Gaara can't move his arm and his whole back is starting to hurt. I told him to go to the hospital, but he won't listen to me! He shouldn't be hunched over a desk if he can barely stand." Temari had the look of a worried mother as she explained the situation to Shikamaru.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked, "Did he stress it training or was there an accident?"

"He said he slept on it funny;which I don't believe for a moment. He probably did something stupid and is to proud to let anyone fix it, but I don't want to see it get worse. After all, I don't know if it's just the muscle or if it's broken."

Temari and he began to discuss different ways of proceeding. Shikamaru's eyebrows drew together as he thought. "We could ask Hinata to see it. She'll be able to help if it's a pulled muscle and if it's not she'll be able to assess the best course of action."

"You'll never get him to agree." Temari assured him.

"I wasn't really planning on his agreement."

*Head Bong*

During the summer, Konoha had a steady stream of people coming and going. Some came to sell their goods, others came to buy. Gate duty was always busy in the summer and today was no different. Hinata usually enjoyed it, you got to meet all sorts of new people. Today however Hinata had hoped to get some spare time to discuss last nights events with her older friend. Every time she thought there was going to be a lull, another caravan showed up. It wasn't until four hours into their shift that there was a long enough break for them to conduct a proper conversation. Just as she was about to tell Tenten about last night she saw Akamaru bounding towards them Kiba rounded the corner a few seconds afterwards.

"Morning Hinata!" He waved, giving her his sharp toothed grin.

"Good morning Kiba, where are you headed today?" She asked, another caravan had just arrived and Tenten was now checking over each of their passports.

"I'm here to replace you. I ran into Shikamaru on my way over, he said that you needed to go to the Hokage tower right away." Kiba told her. "Something to do with the Kazekage, he didn't really say. Hey Hinata are you all right?"

His friends whole face had flushed within seconds. She was almost frantic as she ran in the direction of the Hokage tower. She spent a good two minutes running up and down the street towards the Tower thinking she'd forgotten something. Finally, assuring herself that she did in fact have everything, just as she had the first time she left, she turned and ran right into a poll.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked again, worriedly looking at her as he helped her to her feet.

"I-I-I-I I'm fine." she stuttered gathering her things up again and bowing to Kiba. "Th-thank you for taking my place."

With that she was gone. Kiba watched her run away; Akamaru barked at him. "I have no idea buddy."

Hinata paused outside of the Hokage tower and tried to calm her racing thoughts, but it didn't really help. Her heart was beating a mile minute; she hadn't felt this nervous to meet someone since her crush on Naruto. What if she'd done something to upset him? What if what he needed she couldn't do and he became angry with her? What if, what if, what if?

*Head Bong*

Gaara had hoped that he'd regain the strength in his shoulder after a good night's sleep, but it hadn't help at all; if anything he felt worse now. He was sitting in his office nursing his right arm, desperately trying to ease the tension in the muscles. His sister had spent a lot of effort on trying to get him to a hospital which he'd flat out refused. Signing off on the bottom of a trade negotiation he heard a knock at the door. "Enter."

Shikamaru entered the room with his usual bored expression. "I came to ask you how your room has been."

"Fine, very comfortable."

"Good to hear. You should be able to move into the house within four or five days. Before I forget, here's the final itinerary." Shikamaru tossed the scroll at Gaara's right side. The sand jumped from his gourd resting in the corner and wrapped around the scroll.

"That was cheap..." Gaara shook his head. "So I'm going to take it my sister has talked to you."

"Very astute of you."

"I called Hinata, she's going to take a look at your shoulder. That way you don't have to go to the hospital and your sister doesn't try to kill anyone." Shikamaru explained with a wry smile one his face.

Before Gaara could argue, there was a very soft knock on the door.

"Enter."

"You c-c-called f-for me, sir?"

"The Kazekage here, seems to have hurt his shoulder somehow."

"O-oh... H-how?"

"I slept on it funny."

"Sure you did. If you could just take a look at it. Temari would feel much better." Shikamaru then excused himself.

"You'll n-n-need to r-r-remove y-your shirt a-and lay d-d-down." Hinata said gesturing to the small couch in the corner of his office. Her face was practically glowing red and she was sure that any minute as the now shirtless Kazekage eased himself onto the couch. She'd done massages for her friends but this was a little different. It just felt awkward as she knelt over the Kazekage and gently kneaded the muscles of his shoulders. She let her work take over her mind and just focused on the knot in the muscle. Engrossed in her work, Hinata just began to work her way down his back. He was in excellent shape she could tell feeling the tone in his muscles as her small hands softened the muscles in his back.

"That feels so much better." he said, almost moaning as the pain that had been pulsing in his back all day began to cease.

"I-I think I''m d-done." Hinata blushed again and stood.

Gaara stood up beside her towering over her a good few inches. "Thank you, I might have to engage your services again. I don't think my back had ever felt this good."

Before Hinata could say thank you, he lowered his mouth to hers. She lost all train of thought and just about collapsed in his arms. When he released her she stumbled over her words for a moment before flush bright red. "Th-thank you." was all she got out before her feet tore her away.

Gaara was left there with a small smile of satisfaction gracing his lips.

*Head Bong*

Good God that took forever. I hope it was ok; the ending wasn't quite what I wanted, but menh.

I tried to finish this for 9/11 but failed horribly as you can see. I hope you enjoyed it though. And my little awesome thingy below.

Let us not use 9/11 to remember the pain in the United States. Let us not use 9/11 to only remember those who lost their lives in the world trades centre. Instead bow your head for those who lost their lives to protect their homelands; pray for the young men and women who died fighting another man's war. We shouldn't dedicate one day to those who've fallen in the line of duty or those who were caught in the crossfire. Everyday should be the day to let the victims of war into your heart.


	5. Party

Disclaimer:n.- the act of disclaiming; the renouncing; repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.

***ACTION***

*HeadBong*

_Konoha_

Temari sighed at her reflection once more. No matter how many times she pulled and twisted her hair or how many times she changed her outfit, she just wasn't satisfied. Kankuro poked his head into her room for the fourth time in the last hour.

"So, are we going to be able to get this show on the road anytime soon?" he asked, Temari had gone through more articles of clothing than he had been certain she owned. Gaara wasn't any help either, his little brother was still busy scribbling away in his room finishing up reports the council had sent him. At least he was dressed, Kankuro thought sourly looking at his sisters new outfit. "You look fine, who are you trying to impress anyhow? No matter how much makeup you put on, the people we're going to see tonight already know you."

Picking up a spike heel, Temari chucked it at Kankuro's head with deadly accuracy. He slammed the door so fast it shook and the heel buried itself in the soft wood. After the third time she redid her hair and makeup, she conceded that perhaps he was right. Who was she trying to impress? It wasn't as if she still expected a certain lazy chunin to be pinning after her, did she? Yes, they'd had one wild, indescribable encounter, but that was months ago now. He'd likely moved on or lost interest, after all, nothing held that morons attention for very long. Yeah, he was a moron, she thought to herself, she could do better, Hell she deserved better. She was practically royalty in Suna, and what was he? An underachieving, overly sexist, stubbornly pig-headed, sexy little morsel of extreme intelligent with a loving family who had practically adopted her as their own. He'd seen her worst and still talked to her. If she hadn't scared him off yet, could she? Maybe there was still and chance, she told herself desperately clinging to that hope. Yeah, who wasshe trying to impress? Collapsing on her bed, another big sigh escaped her frowning lips. Mentally slapping herself, she picked herself up and opened one the untouched bags Hinata and her had bought the day before. It was perfect; she quickly slid into the dark brown mini skirt. Another bag produced a soft, sheer, metallic mauve tank top and a short denim jacket. Happily, she slid into her low heels and exited the room.

"What you aren't ready to go yet?" she questioned Kankuro, who was laying on the couch face down, having been nearly brutalized by Gaara shortly after interrupting Temari. The glare he gave her could've peeled paint if possible. He opened his mouth several times, but appeared to be too furious to make words. "Are you done imitating a guppy, because I was hoping to get there sometime this decade."

Kankuro made a few more sputtering sounds before marching out of the hotel grumbling under his breath about his siblings. "Gaara, we're leaving!" The youngest of the Sand Siblings exited his room and silently followed his siblings out the door. They walked in silence towards the bar, Kankuro still internally fuming and questioning why he still spoke to his siblings. The first six blocks passed uneventfully with minimal conversation. Turning the corner, however, that changed.

*Head Bong*

"Hinata, we're going to be late." Ino called through the change room curtain. They'd been in the small clothing shop for almost two hours and Hinata had flatly refused to wear any of the outfits she picked out. Pulling back the curtain, Hinata revealed her latest ensemble.

"I-I just d-don't think it's m-me." She was wearing a short black skirt that hugged her hips tightly. Her shirt was black as well and she'd buttoned it up to the collar. The tight material was pulled taught over her breasts revealing their ample size.

"Sweetie, weren't you saying the other day how you wanted to come out of your shell? You can't leave your shell if you aren't willing to take the first step now can you?" Ino smiled, comfortingly patting her friend on the shoulder.

"I do, but th-this is m-m-more like a leap." she blushed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"All the better, you'll cover more ground that way." Ino laughed, handing Hinata a pair of dangerously high, black stilettos. They had a complicated lacing pattern that wound around the wearers ankle and were very cute, but Hinata just about cried at seeing them. Her chances of surviving what was supposed to be a relaxing evening were rapidly decreasing. "This evening, just let yourself have fun and don't worry about what others are thinking."

"I-I'm not s-sure I can d-do that." Hinata said sadly, it wasn't as if she wanted to be hard on herself, but it always just seemed to be her first thought. Ino reached towards her and popped the top two buttons on her shirt. "Ino!" Hinata cried reaching to redo them.

"No, for every insecure comment I'm undoing a button!" Ino laughed at Hinata's horrified expression, clearly satisfied with her ultimatum, but Hinata didn't argue. As certain as she was that she would faint any moment, she was willing to try something to help her step out of the cage she had built herself.

Hinata felt a surge of self satisfaction once she successfully laced her heels around her ankles and proved she was able to walk, albeit slowly, around the store. Even though she was still very self conscious about her revealing outfit, the heels gave her confidence; the added threat of having her cleavage completely revealed helped too. She really did feel... pretty, in a way she never had before. She'd always had nice kimonos to wear and on multiple occasions had professionals to do her makeup and hair, but when she was done up like a porcelain doll she felt elegantly pretty. This daring outfit made her feel like a person instead of a doll and more so sexy than pretty, she supposed. It was an odd combination, but as long as she focused on the repetitive click, click, click of the heels she was sure her attire wouldn't become overwhelming and cause her to faint. Hinata payed for the outfit easily, Ino knew where all the easy bargain places were located and Hinata kept a great sum of money on hand for purchases whenever she left the house. Outside the store, Ino pulled Hinata's hair into a loose bun letting the hair spill out and leaving her bangs to frame her face. Ino quickly applied a small amount of makeup before smiling contentedly, apparently satisfied with her work and the two made their way towards the bar. The slightly older girl had come dressed perfectly, her angora sweater a deep, flattering purple. It rested low on her shoulders revealing lacey black straps and just graced her thighs without showing too much skin. Knee high, tanned boots with thick buckles on the top made up the rest of her clothing.

"Ino, a-are you sure that I don't look f-foolish?" Hinata asked once again as the walked away towards the bar, Ino undid another button, "B-But, Ino!" Hinata cried.

"We had a deal girly." Ino reached forward and released another one. Hinata squealed her top four buttons were now wide open revealing her cleavage in all it's pale, clear glory. If Ino undid one more, her bra would be completely visible. Just when she thought her present predicament couldn't become any worse she saw Gaara, Kankuro and Temari coming towards her. The older siblings faded into the background as her eyes focused on a set of sea green ones burning into her skin. Her face went redder than it had been previously and by some act of God she was able to turn and march away leaving Ino behind and disappearing. Kankuro and Temari became absorbed with questioning Ino as to what Hinata had been wearing.

*Head Bong*

The unorthodox group arrived at the bar to see Naruto and Kiba shooting back a series of multicoloured shots. Temari was surprised to find Hinata at the bar shooting down what looked to be scotch. It was a wonder the younger girl hadn't fainted, thrown up, curled into a ball somewhere utterly traumatized, become incapacitated or all of the above. She'd thought that Hinata would have returned home to change into clothes that didn't turn her into a sex object. Instead she'd come here to start drinking, and Temari was glad to get on that ship with her. She moved to join the young girl and ordered them each a Kamikaze shot. If they were going to get drunk they were going to do it in a series of fun drinks. Three shots and two Tokyo Teas later, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and many others began to arrive. Kankuro had joined Kiba and Naruto in their quest to see who could drink the most without vomiting and Gaara had joined Rock Lee and Neji in debate at the end of the bar.

"Hey Temari, you look nice tonight. New clothes?" Ino greeted, as Temari joined her and Tenten further down the bar. The younger blonde ordered an Audrey Russian as Tenten gave her a scolding look.

"Hinata and I went shopping yesterday."

"It was cruel of you to force her out tonight." Tenten smirked, her true thoughts unreadable.

"The girl needs someone to give her a little push. If she were completely uncomfortable the thought she never would've agreed to go shopping with me in the first place, plus she turned down plenty of other outfits before choosing that one. Don't make it sound like I tied her up and whipped her into it." Said girl, was currently ordering Shikamaru "another of whatever they had her drinking."

"Who are you tying up and whipping? I want ring side seats to that!" Kiba declared drunkenly, looping his arm around Ino's shoulders.

"In your dreams," Ino growled, pushing the Inuzuka away from her and heading over to Shikamaru's table.

Shikamaru offered Hinata some water, which she flatly refused, while ignoring Kiba's retort. He was slightly curious as to why any fuss was being made over Hinata's choice of attire. It of course wasn't typical Hinata and it had taken him two or three glances to believe it was actually her, but she was a good friend and he respected her reserved personality; it was, after all, one of the things that made them such good friends. That being said, he was on Ino's side. The girl needed a confidence jolt like he needed a vacation, and perhaps taking a giant leap would be better than continuing the turtle method she had implemented for the last five years. The young woman who had really caught his attention this evening was Temari, her toned legs were accented by her short skirt and he couldn't help, but trace the hardened muscles of her bronze legs. Her sheer shirt offered an excellent view of the lacey pattern of bra too. A bright blonde blob interrupted his musings over Temari's attire.

"Shikamaru? Is anybody home?" Naruto asked, his alcoholic breath filling Shikamaru's senses as the blonde reached towards his face.

"Ugh, you could stop an elephant with breath like that." Shikamaru smacked the drunks hand away and tried to wave away the stench without much success.

"Temari! Where's Gaara?" whined Naruto. "He promised he'd be here and I can't find him anywhere!"

"He's right here," was the monotone response of the young Kazekage, bracing himself as Naruto latched onto him, telling him how much he'd missed him and was afraid he wasn't going to come.

"How's it going Gaara?" Choji asked. "How has work been lately?"

"Truly tedious," Gaara said pushing Naruto off of him and taking a seat next to Choji. "People come to me with their inane problems I listen to them whine, look pensive and promise I'll look into it, they leave and it starts again. I understand why Tsunade drinks so much now. It really does make it easier to deal with the asinine claims of the pompous members of my subjects who believe their petty problems are the end of the world. You?" he answered eating some of the peanuts that Tenten had set in front of them.

"Missions, mostly." Choji answered with a chuckle, for such a feared and usually conservative young man Gaara often voiced odd opinions of the monotonous duties he had to carry out. "If not than Ino usually has me helping out at the flower shop or Dad has me running around the house. Once in awhile, I get a small break."

"That I can understand, when I'm not working Temari has me doing errands or cleaning our house. I'm not even sure what it is that our maids do when she has us cleaning all the time. I'm the Kazekage and sometimes I feel like I'm eight years-old. It's just wrong." He said, taking a drink from the glass in front of him. He choked looking into the odd coloured liquid suspiciously as Shikamaru joined their conversation.

"At least you have people to split it with, I have to do it all by myself." Shikamaru said, "It's about the only thing I miss about living with my parents."

"You don't have to clean up after Kankuro though." Gaara answered.

"Hey boys what are we talking about?" Temari enquired draping herself over Shikamaru's shoulders, smelling almost as heavily of alcohol as Naruto had.

"This nice young man here has just asked for your hand in marriage. We were hashing out the details of your dowry. Trying to figure out if you're really worth two cows."

"Oh happy, happy day! My lonely spinster years are over, now I can finally live a proper life!" she laughed, kissing Shikamaru on the cheek.

The evening wound down slowly, Sakura left first shortly followed by Sasuke who dragged Naruto behind him. Shino and Kiba followed with Neji, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Well, I guess I'll meet you all over there." Shikamaru said, waving at them lazily as he stood and made his way to the exit.

"Wait!" Temari called out, "I'll walk with you."

His eyes took on a softer emotion as he watched her pull her jacket over her light tank top. Ino stood deciding now was as good of a time as any to leave as well, but was halted by Choji laying his hand on her arm.

Once the two were outside of the bar, Temari grabbed his hand looking away. He could see the blush creeping up the side of her face and squeezed her hand pulling her closer to him. She really was something else, he thought as they walked together under the clear, starry night.

"What was that for?" Ino asked, for once completely oblivious to the romance around her.

"Didn't you see the way they were making gooey eyes at each other?" Choji explained, perplexed at how she had missed it. Women were only able to spot romance before it blossomed apparently.

Then only Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Lee and Choji were left.

"You smell like a distillery." Tenten laughed, wiping down the counter.

"That's mean!" Hinata said, downing her latest drink and almost falling off the back of her stool, she laughed, "But I think it might be true."

"I never figured you for a bourke. You should challenge Naruto to a drinking contest next time. We could make a lot of money off of you." Ino smiled, bringing over a tray of empty glasses.

"I'm going to head over to the house, meet you guys there?" Lee asked, pulling on his jacket.

"Wait up, Choji and I'll come with you. I am allowed to leave now right?" Ino asked sarcastically, Choji responded by lightly pushing her away. "See you girls later." Ino smiled waving goodbye to Tenten and Hinata.

"So what's with the outfit? Ino told me that you disappeared on her. She was sure you'd gone home to change."

"I-I-I j-just w-w-wanted to try something n-new. " Hinata sputtered, she had always been a horrible liar.

Tenten laughed as she began stacking glasses into the dishwasher. "Just something new? This something new wouldn't happen to be a gentlemanly caller you have your beautiful eyes set on?" Hinata profusely denied the accusation, but her face told a different story. "I seem to have found the needle in our proverbial haystack. Who is this young man?"

A soft smile joined the blush on her face, Tenten had been like a big sister to her and the brunette's presence was always comforting. "N-n-no one, really."

Tenten stuck her tongue out at Hinata, who childishly returned the gesture. "You do understand that with my life in the dumps I have only you to live vicariously through."

The dishwasher dinged and the two girls dried and put away the glasses. After Tenten checked over the stock in the back, and was satisfied with the number of swizzle sticks at hand they locked up and made their way over to the party.

*Head Bong*

Sakura was busy mixing and serving drinks as well as hors d'oeurves, Sasuke had taken a seat on the large sectional with Gaara and Shikamaru and was discussing political movements and security with them, and Naruto was currently trying to wrestling with Lee and failing miserably. Everyone had found seating around the large rec room and were enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. When Naruto finally accepted his inability to beat Lee he started pestering Kiba.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Temari offered, sneaking up behind Shikamaru and offering him a red solo cup filled with a peculiar looking liquid. She handed a matching one to her brother and vaulted herself over the back of the couch to take a seat next to Shikamaru, easily turning his attention from the dry discussion about whatever it was they were talking about.

"I don't believe I'm that cheap." He stated offhandedly a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he continued to study his beverage. Not wanting to listen to her nag him about being a wuss he took a small sample sip. It tasted fine, easily going down and then it kicked in. The heavy warmth settled into the pit of his stomach and it made his nose itch as the alcohol fumes tried to escape. Shuddering as the alcohol settled, he opened his mouth to ask the devil woman beside him what she had given him, but wasn't fast enough.

"You and your delicate sensibilities," she laughed. "Always wanting to be _appreciated_. I suppose I could spare an extra few cents to know what is circulating in that ingenious brain of yours."

"An insult and a compliment all wrapped in one. I'm not sure whether or not to be offended or appreciative."

"Appreciative. It goes farther." She assured him taking his cup and taking a drink from it herself.

Smiling at her he almost forgot that they were neither together nor alone, but it just felt so right to have her curled up next to her as they lightly bantered back and forth. Few people were capable of matching wits with him and fewer still could match his intellect in a normal discussion. She was the first thing he'd ever encountered that actually interested him. She was some what like a game of Shoji, you had a plan and were several steps ahead of your opponent, but you never knew which move they were going to make.

She could tell he was lost once again in his thoughts as his face dreamily stared into hers. She felt a little dusting of blush creep on to her face as his stare continued, "W-what?" she asked nervously smiling.

"Nothing." He smiled turning from her and smiling before taking a drink.

"You're so weird." She laughed as he turned towards her with his lopsided green still in place before lightly grabbing her side, she giggled as he continued to tickle her.

Across the room, Ino was talking with Sakura at the little bar. She was sitting on a black leather bar stool, absentmindedly starring towards the middle of the room where Kiba and Naruto were currently wrestling.

"Something catch your attention?" Sakura asked wiping down the counter and taking the other stool beside Ino. "I can understand why, he's hard to ignore without a shirt on."

The two had removed their shirt, Kiba because his was a dress shirt and he didn't want to rip it; Naruto, likely to prove he had abs too. "Take that back. I am not attracted to Kiba, he's so... so-" she was having difficulty recalling his demoting traits as she watched the toned muscles of his arms flex as he pinned Naruto to the ground.

"I know." Sakura said, a slight laugh in her voice as she patted Ino on the arm.

"Do you ever wonder how things changed so much?" Ino asked, changing the subject quite sharply. "I mean, it sometimes feels as if it were only yesterday that the most important thing to us was trying to get Sasuke's attention by becoming chunin. Yet now... Everyone seems to have moved on and I just don't feel like I've found something new to drive myself towards."

"Okay, no more red wine for you." Sakura said jokingly taking Ino's cup away from her.

"I'm being serious." Ino pressed on. "Its like my whole life I've been working towards something that no longer exists. I'm going to change that, right now." Meaning to stand up imposingly and add to her statement she instead, hooked her heel on the bar of the stool and almost face planted the floor. Regaining her composure and returning to her seat she stared at the floor, in a quite voice she said; "Maybe no more red wine." Both she and Sakura started laughing, with the morbid air of their conversation refreshed they made plans to go shopping after their next missions when they would have some spending cash.

The other small group of seating was between the kitchen and the bar and therefore closer the food. Kankuro, Choji and Shino had taken up residence in the large over stuffed gentleman chairs. The high backs made them very comfortable for the taller young men. Choji returned to their little group with a new plate of appetizers. Shino took one and bit into it hungrily. Sakura sure could cook, if she was the one had done it, he wouldn't be too surprised if it had not been the young female resident of the house who had spent all day preparing small delicate morsels of deliciousness.

"Ugh, what is in those things?" Kankuro blanched. He wasn't a particularly fussy eater, but he wasn't sure he was ready to define whatever he'd just bitten into as food. It had a slimy, stringy texture and a mineral, earthy, over all icky flavour.

"It's a Spanakopita roll." Shino explained, "Very delicious."

"Bleh, it tastes like... ick." Kankuro finished lamely.

"Ick?" Choji laughed a little, "That the best you got for that one?"

"Yes," Kankuro replied assuredly, taking a large gulp of his drink trying to burn the flavour from his mouth. "It doesn't deserve a real adjective."

"Why won't you just give up?" asked Kiba, his slight annoyance evident in his voice, but he wasn't getting bored of kicking Naruto's butt yet. The smaller shinobi had been more effected by his consumptions of alcohol than Kiba had and was therefore handicapped further in their match.

"I challenge you to a balancing test."

"Here we go." Kiba muttered under his breath, comprehending how this night was going to continue.

Entering the house, the two girls followed the noise to basement where the party was underway. Temari had stretched her legs across Shikamaru and seemed a little redder in the face than usual. Neji had joined Gaara and Sasuke in their discussion concerning trade policies as Naruto and Kiba underwent their competition to balance cheerios on their noses. Hinata spent a few more moments pondering why they had found it necessary to remove their shirts so that they could balance breakfast on their noses, but decide it was a lost cause

Naruto got to eleven before his tower fell down and Kiba managed five more. "You cheated!" Naruto whined, "You used your stupid nose chakra!"

"Like I'd waste extra energy trying to beat you when I know I already can." Kiba laughed dodging Naruto's bumbling attack. Naruto tried again and the two of them ended up wrestling on the ground again.

Lee attempted to step in and instead found himself becoming another, unwilling, participant in the all out brawl in the middle of the living room.

"K-Kiba, Naruto stop! E-enough you two." Hinata quietly scolded trying to break them up without much success.

"Just leave them, eventually someone will tap out or lose interest." Tenten advised her, a chuckle evident in her voice.

"I-if you say so, b-but I really th-think we should stop them b-before someone gets hurt."

"No, the fool really does need to be put in his place every now and then. I just like it to be me more often than not." Sakura jumped in sarcastically, looping her arm around Hinata and offering her a tray of delicate hors d'oeurves. Hinata laughed softly as Lee untangled himself from the brawl and straightened his clothes before sitting on the side lines. Shortly after that, Naruto made a gurgling noise and Kiba walked away presumably bored with the fight. Naruto made his way over to Sasuke and began whining about how mean Sakura was. The former seemed to be ignoring him as he said something to Gaara. He caught Hinata's gaze and held it. Their last two encounters filled her memory and she began to blush, breaking eye contact and turning away she almost ran into Sakura who pulled her back towards the bar.

Before Hinata could say anything else, a red plastic cup was pressed into her hand filled with a sweet smelling liquid, deceivingly so, she found out. Hinata left the girls and made her way back over to her cousin. She had originally intended to join Shikamaru and Temari, but they looked very much as if they were enjoying each others company; well aware of their mutual feelings towards each other she gave them their space. This, however, landed her right in Gaara's line of sight, which had definitely not been her intention. She had felt so foolish leaving the way she had the other day and the way she had more or less ran from him earlier this evening, now standing before him in this ridiculous outfit she was sure she would faint. Apparently her luck had run out this evening, it was shocking, truly, that she hadn't had to face him sooner or soberer. He, however, seemed to take no notice of her at all, as if she were a lamp that had sudeenly appeared, but was of no use to him. In actuality, he was pretending, as if it were possible not to take notice of her. He had seen the way Neji had tried to mentally destroy every man who had given her a second look that evening, or even a lingering first one. It had really been a toss up whether the one guy brave enough to ask her to dance would be able to walk away unscathed by the end of their dance, or walk at all for that matter. He posed a few neutral questions to her as she was the closest thing they had to a diplomat considering Shikamaru and Temari were currently indisposed with each other, to any onlooker it looked simply as if they were enjoying each others company as close friends and nothing more. Gaara and her, however, were quite aware of the feelings the two ambassadors held for each other. Feeling slightly bored and disappointed that Gaara seemingly cared no more for her, Hinata left the large group and made her way up to the main floor of team seven's town house.

"You seem to be enjoying the party." Tenten said to Neji as he joined her at the bar to refill his drink, they hadn't exactly patched things up after their last disagreement. Neji growled an answer and disappeared through the swinging door that led down a small hallway to the kitchen and bathroom. Tenten stormed after him, their absence going virtually unnoticed by almost everyone. "What the Hell?" and now the fun began.

Neji appeared to be ignoring her as he opened a fresh bottle of vodka topping up his cup and immediately draining half of it.

"Neji, we need to talk." Still no answer. "Come on, everyone's having a nice time, even you seemed to be until I started talking to you." When he continued to remain unresponsive she began to get irritated. "What you're having a bad time now just to spite me?"

"Of course you'd assume I would take such a childish approach," he snarled back, finally turning and facing her.

"What do you mean _'of course I would'?_" She said, rolling her eyes making large gestures with hands.

"Just that, you always chose the most immature choice when presented with any sort of choice, no doubt because that's how you've always been."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that." She took a step back before pivoting and pacing towards the end of the kitchen, crossing her arms she turned back to him. "But that's not true now is it?" gesturing with one arm she leaned slightly forward. "I can believe it, because it always comes back to that! Tenten, be better. Tenten, be more mature. Tenten, you're overreacting. Tenten, you're being foolish. Tenten, Tenten, blah, blah, blah." She mocked him making her voice pitchy.

"I do not sound like that, and you are being completely foolish."

"Aha! Right there!" she flipped her hand through the air aimlessly. "Do you have any idea what you truly even sound like? Well of course you do, because you're _perfect _and you know _everything._"

"I never said I was perfect, just that I was right." he rubbed his temple and gave her the same look as he did every time they fought. That same scolding, patronizing look.

"Do you just like to hear yourself talk? Seriously, I'm not even sure if you actually realize what you say sometimes."

"Tenten, calm yourself, you are becoming unbalanced."

Oh that was it, she screamed to herself.

"I'm going to go get something stronger to scrub my tongue with, like bleach." Kankuro said rising, "Anyone else want something from the kitchen?"

"Could you grab me two bottles of water? Lee and I should probably be getting out of here. Bright and early mission and all."

"Heh, have fun with that," Kankuro mocked, "Yeah I'll be right back."

He heard them long before reaching the end of the hall.

"You stupid bastard. I don't even know why I bother. You never listen to anyone unless destiny _allows_ you to." Tenten yelled. "Oh no, how dare you sully your hands with the ungifted. Don't get to close, you might develop feelings and tarnish your reputation for being a robot. I swear to God, if you pulled that stick out of your ass it would be longer than the distance you keep people away from you!"

"I'm not staying here and listening the ramblings of an insane woman. When you regain your personality you can come find me." he said, throwing his cup into the sink and turning to leave. Kankuro would've have been spotted if it weren't for the last comment Tenten made which gave him time to dive into the bathroom and be unnoticed by the disgruntled, if that covered it, Hyuuga. Hearing the door shut he peeked his head out of the bathroom and made his way towards the kitchen. Tenten was slumped against the kitchen counters and he tried to ignore her and get his water and leave.

Mortified at seeming another person at that moment, Tenten slumped her onto her arms. "I guess you heard all of that, didn't you?"

"You and your boyfriend having a melt down? Nope not a thing." He replied grabbing the bottles and turning to leave. "Didn't hear anything, didn't see anything. Just got my water and left."

His tone made her laugh, for some unknown reason. Maybe just hearing someone just being straight with her was what she needed. "Then as you were."

Either Sasuke or Sakura had decorated the upstairs in a rustic, chic environment, Hinata took note enjoying the unique style immensely, probably Sakura she decided. Their furniture looked like it had perhaps been rescued from a swap shop and been resurfaced. In a large bay window, they had set up a secluded seating area beneath a large arbour of houseplants. When seated inside of the alcove you were almost hidden from the outside and she realized it was quite larger than it appeared. She recognized many of the plants to be medicinal herbs that Sakura seemed to be tending to diligently. The European Mistletoe was sprouting in a pot beside her seat next to a flourishing mint plant, she broke a sprig off each and wrapped one in a cloth, tucking the mint into her bra strap.

"What's that?" a deep voice broke through her thoughts making her jump, she had, after all, just removed her hand from her brasserie.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she turned and found her face only inches away from the man who had plagued her thoughts for days. "I-its a herb," she stammered, as he seated himself in the low chair across from her. The well-sized alcove seemed to shrink exponentially. Gaara didn't bother pointing out the obviousness of her statement, he was much busier tracing the strong shape of her pale legs up to her short skirt that was clinging tightly to her wide hips, thin waist, luscious chest before finally resting on her angel-like face. He was finally able to let his eyes linger over her without having to beat someone up. Her cheeks were rosy with embarrassment and her eyes displayed everything.

"I was never able to fully express my gratitude towards you for your services the other day." Her face turned an even brighter red and she looked downright mortified at the innuendo of his statement.

"I-it was my p-pleasure." She blushed at the realization of what she had just said. "I mean no! N-not that I wasn't, but I just mean- I was honoured. You were excellent to work on, I- oh- dammit!" Covering her mouth with her hand her blush seemed to be happy where it was. "I'm sorry sir. P-please accept my a-apology, I know i-it was m-my fault you n-needed it in the f-first place."

"Pleasure?" he said, with a small laugh in his voice. "I'll keep that in my mind the next time I require your talents. We don't have anyone who offers your skill in that area. After how much tension you relieved in my back, I've been musing with the idea of opening up a chakra control course in our academy. Perhaps you'll have to come and share your talents with me again." A moment of silence passed, "Now, I should be getting back, wouldn't want to deprive Sasuke of a very boring conversation about Suna politics."

Standing and walking away, he left a shell-shocked Hyuuga in his wake. Apparently he was still interested, she thought to herself, now if only she hadn't made such a fool of herself. Before Hinata could gather her composure externally, she heard Sakura calling her name. "I'm here!" she called out, before trying to force the blood from her face.

"We're starting games. Come on." Sakura laughed, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her back to the basement.

"What kind of games?" Hinata asked, she had not had many friends when she was younger so she was not aware of the odd games they had played at slumber parties.

"You'll see." Hinata's heart sank a little bit, the secrecy made her nervous. Sakura placed her in the circle and went to collect the others.

Everyone attending was soon seated in a large circle in the den, Sakura stood in her place, creating an unofficial head of the circle.

"All right, everybody we're going to start the games." Sakura smiled, "We wrote everyone's names into the hat. So, Temari if you'd pull the first one, we can start."

Reaching into the black felt hat, Temari fished out a crumpled piece of paper and read out Naruto's messy name and she wondered to herself how one person could mess up two simple words so badly.

"All right, Naruto you're first for Truth or Dare then." said Sakura, putting the top hat behind her.

"All right, truth or dare Kiba?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to," scanning the circle he noticed how Ino's eyes were resting on the still shirtless Inuzuka. "Take Ino into the bathroom and have like seven minutes in heaven with her."

"What?" Ino squealed indignantly, "You will do no such thing."

"I've never backed down from a dare." Kiba said, walking towards her and scooping her over his shoulder and hauling her away like a barbarian claiming his prize. Dropping her to her feet once inside the small powder room, he placed himself between her and escape.

"You aren't doing anything, dog-boy." She tried to look in control as she placed her arms on her hips and attempted to stare him down. To him it looked more like she was pouting, which he found adorable. She was a strong powerful kunoichi, but he had somehow turned her into just a plain, regular girl. Somehow overpowering her when he carried her like that.

Taking a step forward, she instinctively took a mirror step back quickly trapping herself against the wall. Her knees felt weak as his dominating presence enveloped her, she wanted to push him away, and likely could, but another part of her just wanted to let him dominate her. He lowered his face to hers and she slapped him, his similarities to the canine members of his clan raced to the surface. An animalistic glint filled his brown eyes as the sting in his cheek dulled. He moved in once again and she slapped him with the other hand. Looking at him coldly she was determined not to back down, something in his eyes broke down her resolve and a small smile spread over her features. This time he gripped her upper arm solidly, effectively pinning her against the wall, lowering his face to hers he trapped her in a hot, powerful kiss. She surprised them both when she scratched at his arms to get free and pull him closer. Breaking away for air, he leaned back and she smiled, coyly looking up at him through her long eyelashes. He quickly delved back in, capturing her lips, then throat in bruising kisses. Gripping her round bottom in his large hands, he lifted her up against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms circled his head, lacing her fingers through his hair. Sooner than either of them wanted, Sakura knocked on the door telling them they could come out. Ino quickly rearranged her dress so that it sat properly once more as Kiba patted down their hair and wiped away her smudged lipstick off with his thumb. Cupping the side of her face, his thumb hovered over her lips, leaning into his hand she kissed the pad of his thumb before they both exited the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

They went around the circle making each other do absurd things, that were seemingly amusing to the less than sober participants, and squeezing embarrassing stories from most. Once again it was Temari's turn, she looked around and noted that Kankuro wasn't fairing all to well, Ino had dared him to take a shot of vodka every time someone laughed Kiba had then decided it was a good idea to tell Naruto a series of bad jokes that he found hilarious. Gaara appeared relaxed, but otherwise unchanged. Shikamaru looked bored, and Ino also couldn't stop laughing, Hinata seemed to be really enjoying herself, the drink by her side had likely helped with that. Her eyes landed on Kiba, who was quite a bit more sober than the last time she'd checked. Just sober enough for her dare to be terrifically scarring, yet still under the influence that it would work. "Kiba," she smiled, pausing as an evil glint flickering through her dark green eyes. "I dare you to..."

"You're doomed," commented Shikamaru, patting his friend in the shoulder understanding what that look in her eyes entailed.

"Take off your clothes and run around Konoha screaming 'I'm in love with Kankuro's toys!' at the top of your lungs." She gave a pert nod and stared at Kiba, "Yes?"

Kiba got up and started taking off his clothes, he stripped right down to his boxers and than went outside, right before kicking off the last of his clothing he chuckled nervously: "Why is it always me?"

It was a quite summer evening and a soft breeze floated through the quite, calm streets of Konoha. Many families were taking advantage of the clear, cool night air and were out enjoying a post-supper stroll through the quite streets. A father lifted his young child up to pull a perfectly ripe peach from the tree, the serene moment as he bit into his first fresh fruit was ruined as a black and white blur sped through the streets screaming "I'M IN LOVE WITH KANKURO'S TOYS!" Many young children were severely scarred that beautiful evening and were deeply traumatized for the rest of their lives. Kiba never returned to the game, many didn't hear from him for several days due to a hangover and mob of angry parents with sticks.

"Now that Kiba's gone, who's turn is it?" asked Naruto sleepily, climbing into Sasuke's lap.

"Well let's go with Kankuro since he had to share in that humiliate." Choji said as he pulled out a bag of chips.

"All right, Kankuro it's your-" Tenten paused as she looked over at Kankuro, do to a fit of hysterics on the opposite side of the circle he'd just finished the bottle and let it go straight to his head. "Or not." The group was starting to die down once more, Lee and Shino had a mission tomorrow helping one of the border villages do repairs after a bandit attack so they had retired earlier. Neji had left before the game started, claiming a headache even though Tenten knew better. Naruto was beginning to fall asleep in Sasuke's lap and Ino looked far away. "I'll take his turn then, Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata was about to say truth, like she always did, but catching Gaara's eyes she changed her mind. If she was every going to change she had to step outside of her comfort zone. She surprised everyone, including, herself when she actually formed the word dare without stuttering.

"I dare you to, grab a guy, who you don't usually hang out with, and take him on a wild date and back to your place if you're feeling lucky. Well maybe not your place... some place."

"You want me to w-what?"

"She wants you to get laid tonight." Ino laughed, Kankuro just regained a slight bit of consciousness to have Ino thrust another shot under his face as she continued to laugh.

"Th-the only guy here I don't k-know well, is G-Gaara." she mumbled under her breath really wishing she hadn't said dare. Why was it that every time she tried to take a little step outside her happy sheltered box everyone around tossed her off a cliff?

"Then off you two go." Tenten said chipperly, as Temari and herself hauled the two to their feet and shoved them towards the door.

"I am s-so sorry, I never meant to r-ruin your evening." She apologized, he didn't seem to bothered by it though.

"Not at all, I was starting to get a little ravenous. Would you like to get something to eat? On me." He offered, gesturing towards a group of vendors up the road.

"I-" she was about to protest at him spending money on her, but something changed her mind, just like it had been all evening. If she ever found the thing that was altering her decisions this evening, she was going to strangle it. "I would, thank you."

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the vendors. They purchased a few kabobs, which had been making Hinata's mouth drool all the way up the street, as well as a couple of pastries with meat fillings and a few other tasty treats. Sitting on a bench a little farther down the street, they took turns trying the different foods and had a few failed attempts of feeding each other. Hinata was over all having a good time, they warmed up to each other and even had a good conversation going by the time they'd finished their first course from the vendors.

"Close your eyes," she said, laughter evident in her voice as she ran to one of the sweet vendors. She knew he wasn't particularity fond of sweets having helped Temari purchase food for the sibling on many occasions, but this one was different. Her father wasn't overly fond of sugary foods either, but he liked this. Sitting back down next to him, Hinata lightly touched his thing to let him know she was there, unaware as to how much more she was opening up to him and how quickly. "Open your mouth." Unsure of what she was going to do, he hesitantly obeyed her. She softly deposited the chocolate on his tongue. To his surprise he like it, a lot, it was rich and creamy as it melted over his tongue, but didn't have the jaw aching after effect he found with most sweets. "D-do you like it?" she asked, stuttering the first time since the beginning of their "date".

"It's good." He opened his eyes, their sea foam depths absorbing the glowing young woman in front of him. Leaning forward, he deftly kissed her and she tasted the sweet on his lip. Everything about him made her feel so relaxed she realized, leaning into him she deepened the kiss a little before breaking away.

"Th-thank you." She turned and looked away, slightly embarrassed, what if he hadn't really meant it and he was just trying to be kind? Or worse he had meant it, but thought she was a bad kisser? That couldn't be it though, it was, after all, the second time he had initiated the kiss. Cutting of her crazy thoughts, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "I want to show you something." Shocked by the lingering contact he followed her towards the edge of town and then outside of the gates. They ran through the forest for a little bit and shortly reached a waterfall. All around them were wildflowers that ranged in colours from bright red to midnight blue.

Standing in the clearing, she continued to hold his hand as he took in the colours, fragrances, sounds. "Beautiful," the word came out more so as a breath, but it was still audible. She pulled him a little further to the edge of the pool the water fall cascaded into, there was a small patch of thick, lush grass next to a large flat rock that she seated herself on leaning against the rock. Pulling him down next to her, he sat very close.

"Cheers to beauty?" asked Hinata, offering him the bottle of sake that they'd purchased.

"Cheers to beauty." He echoed, breaking his gaze from the flowers to stare at her instead.

They sat on the ground just passing the bottle back and forth until it was empty. The warm breeze began to die down and Hinata snuggled in closer to Gaara, resting her back against him. They stayed till dawn began to break over the black velvety sky. Walking hand in hand towards the motel room, Gaara pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her soft, sweet smelling hair. They stopped at the motel so that Hinata could borrow an extra coat of his.

"I guess this is the part where we say goodbye." Hinata said quietly, she felt so comfortable wrapped in his oversized jacket. She tucked her arms in front of her pulling her hands towards her face. She really didn't want to go.

"I guess so." Gaara answered, thinking the same thing.

Hinata turned to leave, but he caught her elbow and spun her back towards him. Once more she stumbled into his arms as his mere presence stole her breath away. He leaned down a placed a light, butterfly kiss against her plump lips. Just as he was about to pull away, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper more passionate, heated kiss. Hinata pulled away and looked up into Gaara's eyes, she searched his eyes desperately for some sort of response, as if not finding what she needed to see would break her. She knew she should leave, just go home and hate herself tomorrow when she could think more clearly, but damn the could the Kazekage ever kiss. Hinata stepped out of his embrace and around him, giving him a teasing look as she stepped back into his motel, letting his hand slip between her much smaller fingers. He leaned against the door frame, watching her slip from his oversized coat and dropping it to the floor in one motion, revealing the tight black ensemble he had admired at the beginning of the evening. He continued to watch her as she seat herself on his table and begin to unlace her heels. Delicately slipping her foot from the last one, he slammed the door shut and in one quick movement closed the gap between them. Pushing her down against the table he pinned her arms above her head as he began to devour her. Sucking at the carotid artery, he felt her racing pulse with his tongue, biting down her smirked against her skin as she audibly gasped. Slipping his hand around her hips and lifting her from the table, Hinata locked her ankles around his waist. Easily lifting her from the table, they slammed into the wall outside of his room before finally collapsing on his bed. That night neither Temari or Kankuro came home, and for that Hinata was very grateful for.

*Head Bong*

***CUT***

Did I really do it? I think I did it. And you thought it was never going to happen! I think the most difficult thing about this writing this chapter was the fact I don't go to parties. My current position as virtual shut in makes it slightly more difficult to create such situations, but I hope I succeeded, if only to the point that it was bearable to read. I also spent forever trying to understand the who vs. whom rule and all I got was a headache and a greater disrespect for the English language. If anyone out there can give me a better description than subject vs object I will love you forever! If you find any drastic errors please let me know so I can edit it and produce a better version. Aside from my poor grammar I hope you all enjoyed it and once again thank you to all of those who have either reviewed, added me to their Story Alert List or just plain read it that I haven't been informed of.

Please review and I hope the next chapter will land itself in your hands quicker than this one did. I do have an excuse this time, however, I sprained my wrist and could barely type for a few days there so yeah! Yes I know excuses, excuses, but please don't give up! I will always come through it's just a painfully long process! The next few chapters should come out faster because they're partially written already...I hope.


	6. Morning After

Disclaimer: n.- the act of disclaiming; the renouncing; repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.

***ACTION***

*HeadBong*

_Konoha_

Shikamaru was awakened by a slight dip in his mattress. He felt her rise from the bed and the mattress return to normal. Without opening his eyes, he listened to Temari move across the room grumbling about his dirty laundry and how he needed a maid. Judging from the lack of resistance she'd encountered, he guessed that she was about- "Damn it!"- he was right.

"Why is there a desk there!" she growled to the room. Whether or not she thought she was being quiet, he was unsure. A little more shuffling and it now sounded as if she had developed a light limp. He heard her kneel down and continue her search for whatever had escaped her.

'What is she doing up if its to dark to see anyway?' he asked himself. Whatever the reason, he saw no need to get up yet. Rolling over, he heard the door creak open. Cracking an eye he saw her creep from his room in what looked like his clothes. Looking over at the clock, the neon green numbers glowed back at him: _4:27._ Now, more confused and even more convinced that it wasn't worth getting up, he dragged himself into a seated position and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I knew you were crazy before, but this is stupid. What could you possibly need to do before the sun rises?" he questioned, descending the stairs still half asleep. Reaching the bottom, he saw Temari standing in the kitchen looking like a doe caught by surprise. From the woman who had a retort for everything- often condescending- he enjoyed seeing the stupefied look on her face.

"I-I...I was just- going..." she muttered, looking everywhere in the room, but at him.

"Really?" he asked, not entirely surprised.

"I was going to leave a note," she lied.

"Oh yeah, and what was that note going to say?" he tried to hide the laugh in his voice, but was unsuccessful.

"W-well I..." some of his laugh broke through the upturning corners of his lips. "You're mocking me! You brat!" she snapped, stepping forward and punching him in the arm.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and leaning down to kiss her; he softly replied, "Maybe."

When they broke apart, she looked up into his hard, lazy brown eyes. "You suck," he kissed her again, stronger this time. "A lot, you know that right?"

He had never been one for pointless words. Instead, he backed her into the counter and dropped his hands to her hips and lifted her onto the counter in one fluid movement. In the back of her mind, she vaguely pondered how he possibly had any muscle tone, but it was quickly washed away. Temari allowed herself to enjoy his expert kisses for a little while longer before pulling back.

"I really do have to go." She said apologetically, leaning her forehead against his, "Gaara could be up any minute and I don't want he and Kankuro to know."

"Oh yeah?" he enquired, continuing his kisses down her neck.

"I don't want them to make a big deal," she tried to explain while looking down at her feet. Shikamaru began to slowly sneak his hand up the oversized shirt that she'd thrown on.

"We wouldn't want that," he said between kisses.

"I'm not getting out of here am I?" she stated, more so than asked, pushing his face away from her neck to look him in the eyes. They were now awake, alight with mischief even though the rest of his expression had not changed.

"Not until after breakfast at least," he said as she ran her hand over his bare chest to keep him at bay.

"You're cooking?" she asked, shocked and fascinated.

He pulled her off of the counter and flush against himself. Prepared for another kiss, she was somewhat shocked when he spun her around and said: "No, you are," with an assertive smack to her bottom.

Spinning on the ball of her foot, she tackled him to the floor and almost knocked the wind out of him as she landed on his solar plexus. Ready to force him into submission, she was startled to find herself suddenly beneath the younger shinobi. Usually when they wrestled, she easily won because he was to comatose to fight back. He seemed to be full of surprises this morning, she mused while enjoying the way his arms flexed as he pinned her against the floor. Unlike him, however, she had two brothers and trained constantly. Hooking her leg between his, she elbowed him in the stomach and knocked him to the side. Satisfied that she had him as she pinned his arms above his head, she was unprepared for him to capture her lips and bite down rather hard. Gasping at the slight pain in her lip, Temari's grin turned feral. She immensely enjoyed the sudden vivacious nature Shikamaru had adopted and let him flip her and pin her to the floor once more. Lifting her leg to wrap it around his hips, he descended on her neck. His free hand was undoing the buttons of his shirt while Temari's mind once again questioned where he got this strength from. Her thoughts were completely swept from her mind once more, very quickly.

They ended up on the floor of his living room, Temari was letting sleep pull her mind back to dull unconsciousness. Shikamaru for once was wide awake and began poking her in the side.

"You can't fall asleep now."

"Oh yeah? Why not?" she sighed curling into his side.

"You said it yourself, we can't have your brother's coming after me."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure."

They laid in silence for a few minutes and she once again began to fall asleep. Just as sleep was wrapping her in it's soothing embrace, Shikamaru began to prod her side with a thin finger.

"Temari," he said softly. She made a vague unconcerned in the back of her throat, internally contemplating the best way to shut him up. "I'm hungry."

Slowly opening her eyes, she glared at him and grudgingly got to her feet.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes glittering with child-like anticipation.

"No, you're helping."

The melodramatic groan of despair that he made brought a smile to her face as she dragged him to his feet.

Settled on his overstuffed couch, Temari swept the last bite of her toast around her plate scraping up the rouge drops of jam before popping it into her mouth. Shikamaru was content to watch her through once again lazy eyes as she ate. Her hair was tousled and her face bright with exuberance as she devoured the large assortment of breakfast foods they'd prepared. Dressed once more in his shirt, she had a homey look that made him want to live in the moment forever. The relaxed, comfortableness that she'd possessed while she navigated through his kitchen wasn't a side of her got to see often enough. Although, if he had his way he would be seeing a lot more of it.

His world felt as if it had suddenly done a 180 when he recalled how similar the woman sitting next to him was to his mother.

What had happened to his plan? This woman was not regular; she was abnormal, she wasn't averagely attractive; she turned heads wherever she went. The only thing he was sure of was that he would die before her- maybe not of old age- but she'd be spitting nails if she were to die before him. She was stubborn, aggressive, manipulative and in cahoots with his mother. 'What a strange word; _cahoots,_' he thought to himself, his mind easily slipping. It was quickly drawn back to the blonde bomb that had just destroyed his perfect little plan.

"Are you just going to keep watching me eat?" she asked, looking at him. Her look conveyed that if his answer was yes, he was unlikely to get up in the same condition in which he had sat down. "It's creeping me out."

"I was just thinking," he replied, eating a few more grapes.

"About?" she asked, genuinely interested in the geniuses thoughts.

"Nothing really," he shook his head, willing the thoughts away. Why worry about something that might not ever happen? After all, he didn't want to marry her did he? Right?

"Yeah, right," she gave him a worried look and went back to her food. Looking up at the clock she jumped up, almost spilling the tray of food across his living room. He caught it with his Shadow Possession just in time. "I have to get home." She grabbed the pair of pants she had pilfered from his dresser and pulled one leg on before trying to hop into the other while running for her shoes.

"Well, I'll see you later then," he said, she kissed him quickly before slipping into her heels and racing out the door.

Shikamaru just shook his head and went back upstairs to his room, prepared to get more sleep. Stepping into his room, he immediately noticed that her clothes from the night before were strewn across the floor. How she had not noticed them, was beyond him. He picked them up and placed them on the desk she had walked into when she first got up. What an odd woman she was...

Troublesome woman, he amended. Of course he didn't want to marry such a demonic woman... Right?

Sakura fought to suppress a yawn as she headed into work. She was looking forward to the coffee and danish she'd picked up to reward herself. The delicious smell it continued to emit was teasing her and making her morning even better. The young, pink-haired girl spotted Temari before the older girl did. She could see the look on the Sand kunoichi's face that she was prepared to duck into an alley upon seeing her. Immediately, she saw the reason why.

Temari appeared to be dressed in a males clothes and sporting serious bed head that she doubted had occurred primarily through sleep.

Forcing herself to smile politely at the younger woman, Temari thought of all the ways it could be worse. After all, it could be Ino.

'_Bite your tongue,_' she thought to herself, it could always get worse. There was no telling who else had decided to take an early stroll around Konoha on this bright, early morning.

"Good morning." Sakura smiled, looking Temari up and down taking in the ambassador's unusual attire and trying not to laugh.

"Sakura, what are you doing up this early?" Temari asked slightly flustered, but trying to act like her usual controlled self. She could see it written all over the younger girls face, her eyes held a mixed message of "walk of shame" and "who'd you make lucky?", but she had nothing to be ashamed of, she assured herself. She was a grown woman and could have sex with whoever she wanted. The thought was supposed to help rebuild her composure as a high ranking official, but it didn't really work. A sigh almost escaped Temari's lips, but she settled for just wishing the other kunoichi into oblivion.

"Heading into work."

"At six o'clock in the morning?" Temari questioned, there was no way Tsunade was already up.

"I have to get Tsunade up and it'll take about two hours. Plus, I set out some of my assignments the night before. The whole village shouldn't come to a grinding halt just because Lady Tsunade can't tell which way is up yet."

"Oh, well, good thinking..." she really couldn't fight with the logic, but still _why_?

"How about you, where were _you_ last night? The last we saw of you, you said you were on your way home. I'd assumed you meant yours, take a wrong turn?" Sakura's jade coloured eyes glinted with laughter as the older blonde tried not to make it so obvious that she was praying for something really heavy to fall out of the sky and crush her. Sakura made a mental note to collect her bet with Naruto on whether or not Shikamaru and Temari would ever sleep together.

"I just decided to crash at Shikamaru's last night instead. It was closer than going all the way to the motel." Temari mentally slapped herself, realizing just how completely transparent her lie was. Shikamaru's was actually quite a few blocks farther in the opposite direction. She wouldn't have been able to just decide that on the way home.

"Uh hunh..." Sakura looked at her speculatively, thinking the same thing.

They stood together in an awkward silence for a few more minutes before Temari pointed around her stuttering out; "I-I'm going to— I just...yeah."

"Yeah, me too," Sakura said, brandishing her coffee. They both said their goodbyes at the same time and began dancing around each other till they finally managed to part and continue on to their original destinations.

"Oh, Temari, if you see Hinata, could you tell her to report to Lady Tsunade immediately?" Sakura asked, not having to go out of her way to track down the young Hyuuga would make her day just a little better plus she had the sneaking suspicion that their mutually shy friend wouldn't be found in her own home this morning either. "It's urgent!"

"All over it," Temari waved without turning around, she was determined to make it to the motel without running into another soul she was at all acquainted with, however, Fate had other plans. With her head down she ran right into a much smaller person, knocking them both to the ground.

Hinata woke up cuddled close to Gaara and in perfect bliss, if she had her way she would stay like that all day. Having his strong arms wrapped around her made her feel safe and all she wanted was to go back to sleep. The green LED lights in front of her, however, demanded that she get up and get home an hour ago. It would be hard enough to explain getting home at 6:13 AM, but at least she would still have a slim chance of sneaking in before anyone woke up and was alerted to her absence. She also wasn't looking forward to having that awkward morning after talk with Gaara. She'd never been so headstrong before and now had no idea what the proper procedures were for such a situation. Without the added boost of alcohol running through her bloodstream, she wasn't sure she would make it through an introduction to them either.

Deciding it was just best to leave, Hinata delicately extracted herself from Gaara's warm embrace and was relieved- and shocked- when he didn't wake up. Considering how rare it was that he got to sleep in- plus his alcohol consumption the night before- she supposed she shouldn't really be that surprised. Her head was loudly telling her that she needed to go back to sleep to, but she ignored the sound of blood rushing past her ears and continued.

She paused looking down at the dark circles around his eyes. He looked so peaceful and carefree, a look she imagined he had not possessed during his waking hours in years. She fought the urge to brush his dark red hair off his forehead and reveal the kanji marring his otherwise perfect skin. Tiptoeing around his room, she found her clothes and pulled them on as quietly as she could before silently opening the door as far as necessary. Terrified that it was going to squeak and wake him, she squeezed herself out of the small crack she'd created and softly closed the door behind her. Turning to collect the last of her belongings and leave, she was frozen to her spot by a pair of brown eyes brimming with mirth.

"Good morning," Kankuro greeted the small blue-haired girl escaping his baby brother's room. She looked like a startled animal and he prepared for her to panic and run. He had woken up a few minutes ago in a living room he'd assumed to be Tenten's due to the number of torturous weapons hanging on the walls. Finding the shy Hyuuga heiress sneaking out of Gaara's room had been the last thing he had expected, but it was the cherry on top of his weird-ass morning. The only thing that would make it stranger is if he discovered both of his siblings had gotten laid last night. It would also further depress him.

"G-good morning," Hinata returned the greeting, still unable to move. "I-I was j-just l-leaving."

Finally forcing herself to regain her basic motor skills, she moved to collect her shoes. She slid into them without bothering to tie up the complicated lacing. She also grabbed Gaara's coat that he had lent her last night, Hinata was very certain that she wouldn't be able to walk down the sunlit streets of Konoha at six in the morning with smudged makeup and mussed hair in her outfit without passing out. Kankuro opened the door for her and she quietly scampered away, down the stairs and out of sight of the motel.

She had her head down and had brushed her hair around her face to hide herself further- terrified that she would run into someone she knew. It seemed like a good idea until she ran right into someone and landed herself on her butt. "Owwy," she said rubbing her backside as she stood up and came face to face with another participant in the six AM morning-after relay. "T-Temari!"

"Don't tell me?" Temari gaped at her, she immediately recognized the coat her young friend was wearing to belong to her brother.

"I-I-I-" Hinata stammered, unable to form any other word.

"No, it's okay," Temari shakily smiled.

"A-are you w-wearing?" Hinata asked, recognizing the shirt her friend was wearing as a gift she'd purchased for Shikamaru last Christmas.

"I-I-" It was now Temari's turn to stutter.

"You?" Hinata and Temari asked in tentative unison.

"We're going to pretend that this isn't happening," Temari stated and Hinata eagerly nodded her agreement. They moved to step around each other and continue on their respective ways.

"Oh dammit. Hinata?" Temari turned and called back, cursing herself for having promised Sakura to relay her message to the young Hyuuga. "Tsunade wants to see you right away." Taking in Hinata's attire, she sighed and gave her another shaky smile, "Sakura said urgent."

The little colour Hinata had in her cheeks drained. For all she knew, it could be a matter of life and death. On the other hand, Sakura may have embellished a little.

Temari shook her head and turned back towards the motel. Upon entering, she was immediately frozen in the threshold as Kankuro stared at her from the dining room table. His jaw dropped, closed and reopened a few more times before he just shook his head and went to his room grumbling under his breath. Temari released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and escaped to her room to remove the offending garments and dress in her own clothes. Laying down on her bed, she began to relive her memories of last night, and this morning. A small smile graced her lips as she began to fall asleep with one thought on her mind: it was so worth it.

*Head Bong*

Hinata sat before the Hokage, fighting desperately to keep her eyes open. She had always been grateful that her high metabolism broke down alcohol as well as it did, but never so much as in her present situation. Unfortunately, the alcohol combined with lack of sleep, combined with physical exertion was still too much for her consciousness to handle. It was desperately trying to draw her into blissful unconsciousness and almost succeeding. Her eyes lost focus once more and her mind drifted back to last night. Maybe she could try and see him after this, it was still early though. 'I could grab some coffee and drop in at his office in a couple hours,' she thought. From what she knew he liked to get an early start, so he shouldn't be in much later than seven.

"Hinata, did you hear me?" Tsunade asked, looking at the young girl worriedly. It was unlike Hinata to be inattentive, but not nearly as it was to have her attend meeting in heels and smudged makeup. Her hair was very mussed and the coat she'd pulled tight around herself looked familiar, but not with the girl inside of it. Something strange was going on with the young heiress and she couldn't come up with. She just hoped it had nothing to with the chipper mood Sakura was in this morning. Draining her coffee, she decided she didn't have the mental capacity at present to ponder the possibilities of what the young ninja of her village had gotten up to last night.

"I-I'm sorry, no," Hinata said snapping back to reality.

"Are you all right?"

"Quite, just a little tired," Hinata explained, trying to smile reassuringly and feeling that it didn't come up in such a manner as Tsunade continued to search her face for signs of an ailment. "What were you saying?"

"Your mission," Tsunade said, handing Hinata a scroll and outlining the details. "You're to leave immediately for the Land of Water. Sakura has a pack for you filled with enough supplies and spare money. I will see you in five days. She also supplied you with a map I believe so that you can find the rendezvous point."

"I-immediately, ma'am?" Hinata asked, she hadn't heard much past that. How could she possibly be expected to do anything in her present attire?

"Yes, this particular client marked it with an extra urgent stamp, a couple times. That is why most of your information is on that scroll now hurry!"

Without being able to place any further enquiries, Hinata was ushered out of the Hokage's office to collect her pack and leave. Running as fast as she could down the steep steps of the Hokage Tower in her heels, she tried to search through her pack without falling and killing herself. She could have screamed with relief as she discovered a pair of proper shoes in the bag. Attempting to pull off her heels, she hopped and danced around trying to do so without stopping. Reaching the gate, she was in her bare feet with the heels still in her hands. Her coat had come undone, but she just focused on keeping her speed up.

Izumo and Kotetsu were on gate duty. And the morning was slow, they didn't expect to see anybody for another few hours. Izumo spotted the fast approaching figure and got up to try and see who it was. Both were surprised to see the usually calm and composed Hyuuga heiress racing towards them in bare feet. Her clothes were also very unusual and they both barely comprehended the revealing garments when she raced by them dumping something into Izumo's arms.

"I'm sorry, give them to Ino please!" With that the young woman turned back around and continued to race away. Izumo looked down into his arms and was shocked to see that she'd left him with black pumps.

Giving a hard kick off, she flung herself into the trees and raced away from the village. Sweeping her hair off of her back and into a messy ponytail, she retied her jacket and activated her Byakugan. The air was heavy and thick with humidity and with the sun breaking from the fluffy clouds, Hinata sensed that it was going to be a hot, muggy day. Settling into a quick yet easy pace, she turned her bag around so that it was once again settled comfortably on her back. The pace she set herself allowed her to travel through the morning and into early afternoon. The warm weather began to turn colder as she headed northwest. She decided to take a break and allow herself some rest.

Her stomach was growling and her head pounding, but the run had done her good. Getting her blood moving had helped move the alcohol out of her system. Looking back in the direction of Konoha, she noticed that a heat wave seemed to be settling over the lush green forest. Her thoughts filled with the young Kazekage as she turned away from where he was. If she'd focused hard enough she probably could have found him the village, but she shook the thought from her mind and left him. Five days would be good, that way he wouldn't have to try and explain himself to her. He probably wouldn't even look at her twice after last night.

Hinata searched the pack and discovered clothes and retrieved them along with her extra pair of shoes. She contemplated not putting them on, it'd be a long time since she'd just ran in bare feet and it was exhilarating in a freeing way. Pulling the nondescript black pants on, she decided that close-toed shoes were probably a good thing as she headed into colder weather. She kept Gaara's jacket on enjoying it's weight and smell. It was only a little bit to large in the shoulders and sleeves, but it cinched tightly enough around her waist without confining her legs if she needed to fight. She finished her snack and found a bottle of pain killers tied to her canteen. Once again making a note to thank Sakura when she returned, she took one and hoisted her bag on ready to set out.

Taking a deep breath she began the same easy, fast pace again. She thought about how happy Temari must be. She knew that the older girl had been fretting over her relationship with Shikamaru even if she hadn't said anything, but it seemed they had solved their issues last night.

_Last night._ She thought, remembering her own evening. Remembering the way it had felt to have his lips on her skin. Having him push her body to the limits and– 'No!' she reprimanded herself. She would think no more of this. Speeding up so that she had to watch carefully where her feet landed, she managed to distract herself. Five days would definitely be good.

*Head Bong*

_Konoha_

"Ambassador!" a young council member, who's name she couldn't remember, waved to get her attention.

"Yes, good morning, how can I help you?" she asked, shaking his hand and continuing on her way. She felt a lot better after going home and sleeping another two hours. The pot of coffee she had consumed was helping too.

"I wanted to make a proposal concerning the trade agreement. I was hoping you would pass my opinions along to Lord Kazekage."

Temari was locked in her office for two hours listening to the young councilman try to express his ideas. Some of them seemed very possible and she quickly jotted them down, but other than those few he was just trying to oversell himself. 'New on the job,' she speculated.

After he had left, she prayed she might get a break, but that was not the case. Several other members of the community arrived to discuss events with her. Of all the aspects of her job, she hated this one the most.

"Ambassador, I do believe my pottery business would thrive in Suna. If you would look over my permits and pass them onto Lord Kazekage."-"My son wishes to marry a girl he met on a vacation to Suna. Would you be able to look over our documentation and pass it on to the Council?"-"Lady Temari."-"Ambassador!"-"Blah, blah, blah!" one conversation began to leech into the next and she was having difficulty paying attention.

"Ambassador," someone knocked softly on the door.

"Enter," she grudgingly replied. For several moments, the thought of jumping out her window to escape whoever wanted her attention circled through her brain.

"I was wondering if I could take a moment of your time."

And it starts again, thought Temari pushing her bangs from her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Several more meetings later and Temari felt burnt out. It seemed as if the entire village had descended on her office to ruin what had started out as a good day.

A thin, young woman entered her office. She was dressed in a finely pressed kimono with an intricate Sakura tree stitched into the white fabric. Everything about the young woman, from her clothes to her posture, screamed high society and importance.

"How can I help you?"

"I am with the Civilian Board of-"

There was a knock on Temari's office door, cutting off the young woman.

"Excuse me," Temari paused, standing to answer the door. "Shikamaru?"

"Hey," he smiled. "I just stopped by to see if I could steal you for lunch."

"Now's not really a good time," she opened the door a little farther so he could see the woman in her office.

"Rain check then?"

"Sure," she nodded enthusiastically and then closed the door. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

Gaara was in a sour mood. Caustic, he amended, a caustic mood. He'd woke up with a pounding headache and his brother poking him in the forehead. The many times Gaara had resented Kankuro's undying humour were nearing a peak. Most of the time the young Kazekage found himself doubting that Kankuro had indeed been born before him.

Getting up, it'd only taken him a moment to notice Hinata's absence.

Seeing the look on his face, Kankuro stopped joking and looked at his brother seriously.

"She's gone," he said. "Left early this morning."

"I didn't ask," he snapped back curtly.

"Have I touched a nerve baby brother?" Kankuro laughed continuing to lay back against Gaara's bed.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Gaara glared, turning from his wardrobe. "But get out."

"You really shouldn't drink anymore Gaara. I'm afraid that its taking away our special connection," he continued with heartfelt mirth.

Sand leaped from his gourd towards Kankuro, chasing the hysterical Suna-nin from Gaara's room.

Once he finally arrived at his office, Gaara was quick to determine that this day had nothing good to offer him. He'd drank almost two litres of water and taken three painkillers. Nothing seemed to be helping the war zone occurring inside his skull. On top of that he had Hinata to deal with. He knew that she was probably uncomfortable the next morning. After all, of the women he'd met she seemed the least likely to do one night stands. Their "date" had gone very well, he thought. And from there he hoped to further pursue her. He hadn't expected anything that had happened last night. Not that he regretted it- the alcohol maybe- but nothing else.

Leaning back in his chair, he replayed the events from last night and came to the same conclusion again.

He regretted nothing.

*Head Bong*

***CUT***

I've had a recent revelation. These guys are really short! Now, I don't want to discriminate, but what is romantic about being swept off your feet by someone your height or shorter? So I'm bouncing them up a few coughseveralcough inches in this story. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I had to improvise on my little fight- squabble- scene closer to the beginning I hate writing them. So I hoped it worked for everyone.

I really suck at deadlines. Hopefully the next chapters will come out in a few days, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you.


End file.
